While We Were There
by TheBasicBitch
Summary: A collection of Rose and Dimitri one-shots. There is a synopsis of sorts before each chapter. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Steamy Sauna

**A.N: As promised the first one-shot is an account of the sauna scene hinted at in 'The Games We Play'. Characters belong to Richelle Mead, story belongs to me.**

**1\. Steamy Sauna**

**While on guarding assignment, Rose and Dimitri struggle with conflicting schedules. In the end, a lot of pent up feelings can't be contained. Rated M for sexual content.**

**DPOV:**

She had been doing little things all week, driving me insane. She would be getting in from a late shift and I would be heading out, so she would strip naked in from on me and collapse into bed with an exasperated moan. Or the little notes about checking my pockets to find her underwear, the question of weather or not she had any left, or hearing her sounds of content when she ate food, so close to the sounds she made when she was completely mine. She would graze my thigh during our meetings or I would wake up to find her stroke up and down my traitorous length, then quickly making her exit.

We were both off this afternoon, night and next morning. I was finishing up my check-in with the guard taking over for the next rotation when I got the text that she would be going down to the sauna to unwind. I liked the idea of seeing Rose all sweaty, but didn't know if the sauna was what I really had in mind when I though about it. Then again, as queen's guard, she had been doing more rigorous work than I was, she probably needed a real break. I would let her have the break, but vowed to devour her as soon as we got back to Court, she _had_ been taunting me all week. As I headed down, after stopping to change, I saw a few wavering looks cast my way and wondered if there was something else going on. Maybe Rose was in a bad mood and I was about to hear the entire fiasco? A few guests, not part of our group, were leaving as I walked into the pool area and headed over to the sauna. Inside I found Rose sprawled out on one of the benches in one of the skimpy Bikinis she had left out to give me a few ideas. It was giving me a few more right now too. I tried to rain in my thoughts and think of unpleasant things as I sat opposite her form. She got up and sat next me, resting against me and making me double the unpleasant thought train I was riding.

"It's good to see you", I said.

"It's good to see you too. I swear they are working against us and trying to keep us on opposite schedules". I chuckled at her words, but it might have been true. Rose and I's relationship wasn't fully supported, there was the whole age gap, Rose wasn't even twenty yet, the former teacher-student relationship, the guessed knowledge that we'd had sex before she was legal, her abandoning her education to kill me, her and I going on the run because they though she murdered the queen and I was Strigoi-dhampir hybrid, and then the obvious guardian's in a committed relationship part. All together we were working against everything to make this work, but even if it was just this brief moment, I thought it was worth it. Rose sighed and I remembered where we were. I drew her closer to me, while continuing to think on our predicament for a deterrent as to not just take her there in the very public sauna. Rose had other plans.

Her hand dropped to my thigh, effectively undoing all the work I had to do since seeing her in that suit. She began rubbing up, down and I shuddered.

"Rose! Here? We're in public" I hissed out, my accent making my desire almost as obvious as my length beneath her touch.

"No one will see. I may have walked through the compound and announced we'd be down here". This time I faltered for a completely different reason. That's why people looked at me funny, they knew or guessed what this little interlude would include.

"Other guests", I sighed as she moved.

"Ros-" but I did finish the word as she squeezed me inside my trunks. I dragged her on top of me and met her lips in a fierce kiss, trying to devour her, she rocked her hips in my lap and I groaned into her mouth. She bit my bottom lip then soothed it with her tongue. I held her hips, guiding her movements. She broke away from the kiss and moved to undo her suit top. I continued her movements against my lap as she pulled both strings, her top fell away and letting her boobs do the drop clap that I loved. She lifted her hips slightly as I got myself out of my shorts and I just about thrust up through her bottoms.

"These need easier access I complained" she chuckled at that, her breasts giggling with the movement. I growled and pulled her toward me, I ripped the bottoms off her and she cried out as I entered her and began thrusting up. Her breath catching in a higher pants as I groaned out my satisfaction. She leaned back then and placed her hands on my knees behind her, so that I could hit her from a different angle. I put my hands on her hips and lower back to help support her as she began bouncing. She lifted so I was almost all the way out of her and dropped back down, I moaned out. I watched her breasts, slick with sweat and water vapor bounce, up and down, up and down. Now faster up and down up and down. I watched to suck and bit and squeeze her perfect globes, but I didn't want to miss the movement either. Up and down she went, I matched her thrusts. Her cries getting higher, her movements not so controlled. I grasped her hips more firmly and slammed into her, watching her go wild as she broke, crying out the pleasure I just gave her for everyone to hear. She collapsed against me as I helped her ride out the orgasm at a slower pace, before I broke too, the pent-up fluid inside me grateful to finally be released.

Rose sat up to look me in the eye, "You ripped my suit!" how do you expect me to get back to our room!" I grimaced at the situation and my loss of control.

"Towels, Roza, we'll cover you up." The solution was simply, but the execution was a bit _harder. _I left and grabbed a few towels from the community section in the pool area, thankful to find it completely empty. When I came back in however, Rose was still in there naked lounging, water droplets collecting and sliding down her body. I was suddenly finding it very difficult to remember why I had left the gorgeous women in front of me.

She looked at me then my trunks and laughed. Walking up to me, "Do you want to do that again, Comrade? The suit is already ruined." I pushed down my trunks and wrapped her up in my arms, spinning her so she her back was against the sauna door. I pressed into her and did a sharp inhale. So tight and hot, I began my movements, crying out as I did so, Rose moaning into my ear. As we moved, I looked out the small window that showed the pool area, just as people walked in. I stopped my movements completely, Rose hissing out and starting her own rhythm.

"Some people just walked in" I whispered to her.

"Wha-?", she turned and looked out as best she could. The movement causing a new kind of friction on my still sheathed, still hard, cock. I hissed and she whipped her head back around.

"We need to go" I said and began getting her off me, but she held firm with her legs.

"Rose, we can't" I pleaded.

"Comrade, I can be quiet. But if you don't finish the deed right now, I'm going to cry out like your giving me the best orgasm of my life". This wasn't an ideal situation for thinking, I was buried deep in Rose and she was asking me to finish her off. Rose logic. If I didn't, she would call out and make it seem like I was doing what I wanted to do to her. I was holding her waist and she leaned so her back was completely against the wall so I could view all of her and she could look at me. She heaved and that decided it. I pushed back into her fully and began our battle from before. Our cries were now pants of desperate containment. Rose was nibbling on my ear. I continued to thrust, I moved my face into her neck and hair continuing to stifle my desperate pleas. I sped up my pace. I could feel Roza's nipples rubbing against my chest. I could feel her wind tighter and with a final thrust she came, biting my shoulder muffling her cry. I went right along with her, leaning us both into the door to catch our breath.

I don't know how we pulled it together enough to leave the sauna. Rose had wrapped a towel around her waist and I walked right behind her to hid my _excitement_ from our earlier activities and then promise of more to come as soon as we got to a more private setting. We nodded politely at the other guests in the pool area and made our way to the elevator.

I dragged Rose to the back and leaned her back against me, making my current state obvious. She rubbed her ass against my erect length. "Rose", I groaned in her ear. She turned around and continued her rubbing.

"Here" she whispered. "Here. Please, my pants are already off". I didn't think this time. I had her up and impaled on my dick, she did a sharp intake of breath and I began moving inside of her. I brought her up and down on me at a rapid pace. The elevator dinged, my rough movements and my heart stopped. I looked over my shoulder to see if our luck ran out. Luckily, we were on our floor instead of in the most embarrassing moment of my life. I began walking trying to navigate our way back to our room, but it was more than a little difficult with Rose nipping at me and trying to continue the rough pace I had created in the elevator.

"Diimitriii" I couldn't stop if I wanted too. I slammed her into the wall and began a frenzied pace in and out of her. "UUUUHHH". She had been quiet in the sauna, but that had gone out the window. "Please, please" her movements were erratic, causing a new kind of stimulation around me. That, coupled with the adrenaline from the idea of getting caught doing it in public created a new kind of arousal.

"Roza" I groaned out. It was then that realize I wasn't exactly being quiet either. I figured the best course of action was to finish her off in the hall way and get us back to our bed. We moved faster now, both sensing the urgency that environment was creating for us. We were banging into a wall that had a panting hanging over on it. With the pace and force I was driving into her it wasn't that much of surprise when it came crashing down.

Her cries were becoming more frequent and higher pitch, clutching and clawing at my back. I felt her inner muscle's vice like grip around me and we came crashing down together with a final slam into the wall. As we were catching our breathes, me still throbbing and emptying into her. A loud thudding came from the wall we were pressed against. "Would you go fuck in your own room instead of the hallway! Some of us are single!"

The laugh couldn't be contained. "Sorry!" Rose yelled back. I pulled out of her and set her down, helping her with the almost forgotten towel. We made our way to the room, ready to continue making our neighbors jealous.

**A.N: ****Let me know what you think. If you have any ideas or requests feel free to leave them in the reviews or PM (especially if you have a detailed account of what you want it to happen). I plan on the next story being one of the requested. Thanks and Enjoy!**


	2. Welcome Home

**A.N: I didn't mean to lie, I started this story with the intent of it being a request, then I got lost in my own idea. So, to the guest who would like a cheating story, don't worry, this isn't that story. There **_**will**_** be another one. The characters belong to Richelle Mead, and the story is mine.**

**2\. Welcome Home**

**Dimitri has been away and Rose likes to play...**

**DPOV:**

I walked up to apartment, excited to be home. I was supposed to get home late tomorrow night, but the trip had ended early, resulting in me getting home tonight. I was excited to see Rose; it had been almost a week and the thought of being able to wrap her up in my arms to night had me practically giddy. I wanted to surprise her, I knew she had tomorrow off, but that didn't mean she would still be awake. Most of the time her hours were so tedious she just liked to relax after work. Well, relax and…_unwind. _Which ever it was tonight, I was just happy I would get to see her.

I walked in, the kitchen and living room lights were off, but the hallway leading to the backrooms was just dimmed down. I heard something muffled, maybe it was Rose watching T.V. in bed. I closed the door quietly and placed my stuff down so I could make a quiet entrance. I had discovered that this was both a thrilling and erotic tactic both Rose and I liked to use. It was fun to get our adrenaline pumping, then our serotonin. I made my way slowly towards the hall.

As I approached, the sounds became a bit clearer, "Mmhhh. Oh", I heard a faint buzz along with these sounds. I stepped closer, not understanding what the sounds meant. I heard the moaning and buzzing. My blood went cold at the sounds registered. It was Rose. Moaning. Rose. Moaning. In pleasure. But I was out here, in the hall. She didn't know I was coming back. I heard her exclaim in pleasure again. I walked closer, the door to our room was half closed, the lights a bit dimmer. I moved so I could see in but the occupants wouldn't be able to see me. Then again, from the sounds I was hearing, they'd probably be too distracted to see me. "Dimitri", Rose moaned out. I looked in, more confused now that I had heard my name. The sight before me switched my state entirely. My length hardened at the sight; I was starting to put things together. It was Rose, naked, on our bed, playing with herself. Hands cupping and massaging her breasts, then wandering down her thighs to her sweet spot. I saw a cord hanging from her entrance. "Uh, Dimitriii", her pleas, hardened me further. I rubbed up and down my cock, trying to soothe the ache that only Rose could create.

I watched her writhe on our bed, torn between wanting to watch and enjoy the show all on its own, watching and enjoying myself, or going over there and ripping the vibrator out of her to show her how good the really thing was. Rose's pants began getting a bit more frantic. It was painful how hard I was, my hand and fallen away from my own pleasure as I watched my Roza, begin to break. Her panting cries growing more intense. She finally broke with a moan that had the stiches holding my zipper in place threatening to break. I thought I would get some relief; Rose would remove the little pleasure device and I could go in and show her how much I missed her. I couldn't fault her for this, it had been a week and Rose and I had grown accustomed to our intimate time together. A lot of it. It was almost concerning the amount of time we spent connected like that. I think in each other's presents we spent more time naked. In the apartment, we hardly ever wore clothes, it wasn't necessary. Over the week I had to take care of my self more than a few times on my breaks. It couldn't be helped, she would text me or call me to say good night, good morning, love you, or thinking about you and I was gone. Or on the really boring patrol shifts, I would start to think about her and my mind would wonder, and when it did, that was just as arousing.

My thoughts had currently wandered, but not as quickly as I had thought. I thought Rose would be one-and-done, but she had other ideas. She had moved the vibrator to the outside of her and was rolling it against her bundle of nerves. She cried out at the simulation, my cock twitch at the sounds she was making. Correctly understanding that _it_ was supposed to be the stimulation that was causing that sound. "Dimitri-Dimitri", she panted, I walked in. Rose's eyes were closed, but our door made a sound that she must have heard. Sher jerked up to a sitting position. She looked surprised and almost embarrassed by her current state; I was just turned on. I knew she was thinking of me when she was playing with herself. She had her back to me and turned her head so she couldn't see me. I moved on to the bed behind her.

"Why'd you stop Roza", I nuzzled into her ear. Holding her hips.

"You-you weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow night" her said.

"Roza, seeing you" I sighed, running my hands along her body, "all in a bother, calling out my name" I groaned and squeezed her waist, "I want you to keep going".

She stilled at my words. So, I picked up her hand and moved it towards her mound. "Or do you want me to do it?" I asked, but I wanted her to keep going on her own. She moaned and let her head fall back to me. Her hand began to move again. I clicked the insulting, vibrating device off.

"Oh" she groaned out, slipping her finger inside of herself. "Uh", she slipped in another. I hands were all over her, gripping and rubbing. I was flush up against her back, my erection the only thing making a little distance. I moved so she was in between my legs, my hands continued to roam her body as she moaned out her pleasure. "It feels so good", she breathed out. I wanted her to do this on her own, to only watch, but my hands had a mind of their own.

"You feel so good, Roza. I can't stop myself from touching you" I groaned.

"MMhh" was her only response. I moved one of my hands to her breast pulling and tugging, then massaging her pert peaks. She moaned out again. Without out even being in her, I knew Rose.

"You're close, Roza", I taunted in her ear. I sucked on the spot just below it with the intention of bruising it.

"Dimtri-Ah" her fingers picked up momentum. I hadn't realized she was up to four fingers now, her thumb moving against her clit in rapid circular motions. I pulled her closer to me, feeling her quiver. I moved one of my hands, picking up her thigh to help change her angle so she could hit deeper. She moved faster at this new angle, her sounds and movements making her rub against my stiff length.

"Dimitri. Dimtri-I'm-I'm going to – ah, ah", she broke with a cry, her orgasm ripping through her. I held her as she came down, shaking from the burn off, I continued to let my lips wander over her.

I moved my hand down to her drenched center. "Oh, Roza" I moaned and licked her off my fingers. "That was a lot Roza".

"Jealous, Comrade?" she questioned in a joking manner, but a part of me did feel a bit jealous, like she didn't really need me to get her there. She noticed this hesitation. "Dimitri" she sighed it out and I looked away. She turned around and tackled me to the bed in a furious kiss. She began dry humping me. It took a lot of control to burst at her sudden frontal contact. To be honest, the dry humping was really all the dry, I could feel her seeping through my pants onto me. Her hot essence making my cock strain, begging to be taken care of.

"Believe me, Comrade" She punctuated her words with kisses, "I would much rather", she took a long drag on my lips, almost making me forget she was even saying anything, "have _your_ cock inside me, then _my_ fingers". That did it. I flipped us over so she was under me. I got my belt unhooked, pants unbuttoned, and dick out. I grabbed her calves, hoisting them up into the air. I began teasing her entrance, sliding my length back and forth along her slick folds.

"Yeah, Roza? Then why didn't you stop after one?" she and I were both making indecent sounds at the actions I was performing.

"I-I-I- missed you, Comrade", she could barely get the words out. I sank into her wet, tight heat at that, no longer able to control my urge to make her understand how much I missed her.

"God Roza", I stilled when I first entered her, trying to regain a semblance of control. She bucked her hips at my sudden stillness. I was now praying that she had worked herself up enough that we could both cum fast. We both groaned at the feeling of finally being connected again. I barely moved in and out of her. Then, unable to control it, after another gasping breath and roll of her hips, I began a punishing pace. I slammed into her.

"Rose" I groaned out. I still had a hold of her legs, using them as leverage for my movements. She had sat up on her elbows now to help with the movement, she looked at our connection, captivated by me sliding almost completely out, then slamming back in. "I've missed you, Roza". She sighed at my words. "So much" I was breathless by our actions, but I needed her to know. I continued to pound into her. "God, this is- the-best". With that Rose, broke, clenching around me, squeezing me much tighter then my hand had all week. "Roza!", I practically yelled out as my climax hit me.

I about collapsed on top of her, but had the energy and foresight to roll so she was now sitting on top of me. I was in a blissful daze, my hands continued to run up Rose's bare thighs and hips, the curve of her ass. I was till sheathed inside of her. Her hands pressed against my lower abs, trying to catch her breath. She looked down at me and smiled. "Welcome home Dimitri" She leaned down and kissed me.

"I don't like the device, Roza", I blurted it out, without really thinking. I knew she used it. I knew she knew I knew she used it. Only when I was away, she said, and I had hoped I would never see her do it.

She sat up and looked at for a minute. Then leaned back down. She picked up her hips in this new position and dropped her ass down, one, twice and moved off my newly erected cock. I groaned at the lost of contact, grabbing for her as she moved to the other end of our spacious bed.

"Really?", she asked, "because, you're the reason I need it." She picked up the device and turned it and me on. "I'm certain that if you weren't so good at pleasing me", she moved it to her nipples and groaned at the contact it provided, her breast buzzed and jiggled with the movements. "I wouldn't feel the need to use it when you're away". She stared at my cock as it grew larger, unable to hide the desire I was clearly teaming with.

She moved it from her breast and slipped it into where I had just been, she closed her eyes at the new placement. "UUUUHHH, So-good" she cooed. I stayed where I was. She fell back onto the pillows at the head of our bed. She looked at me, then at my cock standing at full attention. I swallowed hard. "I have an idea", she manages to get out. She reaches down to turn off the bane of my existence. "How about, you show me what _you _do when were not together, and I show you what _I _do when we're not together. I look at her laying out before me. I _needed _to take care of this problem and if this was the game she wanted to play. I could be a willing participant. I was curious, aroused, and desperate, a deadly combination. I nodded.

She smiled and groaned, reaching down, turning the vibrator back on. I stood and she watched with lust filled eyes as I stripped all my clothing off. I continued to stand, holding my hard length in my hand. I squeezed gently at first, rubbing the juices from our previous encounter so they could evenly coat my length. She watched me and I watched her.

"Oh, Dimitriii" she cooed again, she began running her hands over her breasts and my hand tightened more. I pumped the length of my shaft; I grazed the sensitive area beneath the tip as I watched her movements get more erotic. She arched her back, called out my name, slipped fingers next to the gyrating device. She brought the moisture to her lips, thought better of it and spread it over her breast, then repeated so the other was covered. She played more. She made eye contact and shook them a bit in her hands. Then she was lost by my movements, my hand now moving furiously along the length of my dick. She gasped at the sight, and that did it. I moved my hands from myself and went to her. Her eyes widened in shock. I ripped the device from her pussy, she shrieked at the sudden turn of events. I quickly buried myself inside her and began thrusting, Rose calling out as I did so. She clenched around me.

"Fuck, Roza" I swore. She arched her back more. I was holding onto her hips, dragging her in and out of me, sliding her against the comforter. She breasts moving up and down as I did so. She had her hands above her head, overcome with pleasure, unable to do anything. I watch with rapt attention. I was so close, my body begging for the release, but I couldn't break before she did. I reached down and circled her nerves. Her arms flew down to her sides, clutching the sheets as the orgasm hit her. I thrust once more, cumming with a groan, emptying into her. I fell to the side, trying to catch my breathe.

"Now" she panted, "if only you could come finish me off like that", still catching her breathe, "every time". I chuckled and dragged her to me. She lay across my chest, one leg in between mine. I feel asleep to the feel of Roza's steady breathing, clutching her to my chest, Happy to be home.

**A.N: Let me know what you think or if you have any requests. Thanks for reading!**


	3. An Elegant Affair

**A.N: Hello lovelies! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it so much, like I've said, I want to write for your enjoyment. So, here's a quick little update for you all, as per the usual, the characters belong to Richelle Mead and the story belongs to me.**

**3\. An Elegant Affair**

**Rose is attending an event for the Queen, unfortunately Dimitri is left on the side lines. I wouldn't worry though; Rose has plans to make sure the night ends with a bang. **

I had this all planned out. It was a pretty simple plan. Simple, but effective. I had gone shopping two days before and gotten the dress. It was one of the rare occasions that I would be attending one of Lissa's parties as a guest, not as her guard and Dimitri would be a guard. Usually we both got off or both on, rarely was it set up so we couldn't be together.

The dress we had found was Black, a mixture of lace and mesh, floor length and with a mile-high slit. The shoes were also black, a Chinese Laundry pair with a two-inch platform and a six-inch heel, making me a whole eight inches taller. The whole ensemble was innocent if I chose to play it that way, but that wasn't my intension. I decided on an updo for my hair, leaving it slightly mussed to give Dimitri some ideas about taking it down.

Lissa and I were getting ready in her spacious quarters, she was currently in the bathroom arguing with a makeup artist who was insisting on a gloss that she wasn't thrilled with. The plan was simple, I kept telling myself as I got ready for the night, finish my makeup and slipping into the dress. I looked in the mirror and realized that the dress did have quite a bit of cleavage, but the Queen herself approved so what did it really matter. I swished my skirt to the side and realized if I did this right you would catch a glimpse of my red lace thong. Perfect.

"Rose, what do you think". She was looking in the mirror, not at me I studied her studying herself.

"I think it looks great, Liss, but if you don't like that's a whole other story." I leaned into my own mirror now and finished applying my own deep burgundy lip stain. I heard a gasp and looked over.

"Rose", was all she said, staring at me. I was sitting down, at a little vanity she had set up, my legs crossed so the slit was obvious and my legs were on full display. "I don't think it matters what my lip gloss looks like, nobody will be looking at me when you're in the room."

"Oh", I said, a little stunned at her tone, "I can change, I have another gown around here somewhere". I began moving, when she stopped me.

"No, silly. I know what you're going for tonight, I am apart of this plan. I'm just saying that you're gonna get attention from more then just the guy you want looking that good."

"That's the idea", I turned back to my reflection and gave it an almost maniacal smile. The plan.

We walked into the party arm and arm and descended the staircase to a crowd of people looking enviously up at us. I hadn't realized that when Lissa asked me to be her date to this, I would still have to comply with the duty of walking her in like Christian would have. As it was, I would have much preferred slipping in the side door, or not coming at all. Lying in bed, waiting for him to come home.

I purposefully didn't scan the perimeter, a choice I had tonight, since I wasn't on duty. We made our way to the waiting guests and began mingling. It was then that I began my show. I threw my head back in laughter, sauntered across the room with intention and made sure to drop a lot of things. I felt his eyes the entire time I did so, and continued to ignore his stares.

Finally, after about three hours of not looking I finally sat down in a seat in front of his post.

"Roza", he hissed out. I turned my head and crossed my legs, making sure that the slit and what it revealed, was on full display for him. He hissed again, moving his hands to adjust his pants. I smirked and he frowned. I heaved my chest, and his eyes flicked to the movement, I picked up a glass of champagne and he watched as I let the liquid slid down my throat.

I stood up and walked right up to him, I pressed him into the wall. With my new height I was only slightly shorter than him. My mouth was right by his ear and I whispered, "You only have to last ten more minutes." I reached down and stroked his hard length. He growled at that, pinning me too him. I broke away and sauntered back across the room, feeling his eyes on my ass the entire time.

The party was wrapping up now and Lissa and I made our exit. As we broke off, she gave me a knowing glance and laughed. I headed to my apartment. I was almost there when I felt big arms around me and smelled Dimitri's aftershave. I inhaled deeply. No words were spoken, Dimitri kept his arms wrapped around me and let me lead the way back. He kissed and groped in a way that said he wanted to do more, but was very aware that we were in public.

I got the door open and then it was shut and I was pressed against it, a very hard Dimitri had me pinned against it. He found my lips and kissed me like he hadn't seen me in a week. His hands moving up and down my body. Eventually I needed air and he began kissing up my neck.

"That wasn't very nice, Roza" he said between kisses.

"Did you like the dress?"

"I love it" He got out between kisses.

"I think it would look better on the floor" I said and he groaned, pulling my hips to begin rubbing up against his hard cock. It was my turn to groan. I jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist and he leaned me back into the door. I was breathless, panting hard from the arousal I had built up all day in anticipation of this moment.

"Dimitri" I whined, "I need you NOW!". He obliged. I couldn't tell you how it happened, but suddenly Dimitri was inside of me, I gasped at the sudden, delicious fullness of him buried deep inside me. He began rocking into me, rubbing up against the sweet spot inside of me. It wasn't long before I was ready to cry out. He moved one of his hands inside the slit of my dress and pressed down on my bundle of nerves. I jerked forward and cried out as I came, Dimitri right along with me.

I maneuvered off of him and readjusted my attire. He had me caged in and I used the best defense I had. I kissed him. His hands moved to my waist as mine pressed against his chest. I backed him up. Trying to lead him to the bedroom. We crashed into some walls and a very nice vase was sacrificed as we made our way down the hall. To concerned with touching each other as we stumbled along.

It wasn't until Dimitri sat down on the bed and pull me into is lap that I realized we had made it. I ground down against his exposed cock, my dress and soaked underwear barring us from anything further. His fingers dug into my waist, he groaned out.

I pulled back slightly and looked him in the eye. I smiled at him and he smiled back, his eyes were dark and lust filled, I'm sure mine looked the same. I stood up and reached around to pull at the zipper of my dress. His hands shot out to my movements. "No, Roza. Not yet. He stood and moved me to the bed. Catching on, I bent over, hands on the bed. My heels raising my ass high in the air. I heard Dimitri groan again and his hands were back on me. My dress was hiked up and he moaned at the sight of me and my bright red thong. He cupped my ass, then smacked it lightly. I moaned at the feeling then I nearly shrieked as the lace was whisked off my wet center. His fingers glided down, his intent to soothe the area, but once he got there, I felt him still, I looked over my shoulder and saw him, hand on me still, hand on his hard member stroking. I whimpered and pressed my pressed my ass back towards him. He chuckled at my need and then plunged into my hot core, He hit deeper this time, I groaned out, the feeling of him filling me was almost too much. Dimitri was a big guy and he was a pretty tall too. I don't think I was ever going to get over how complete I felt when he was buried deep inside me like this. It felt almost like a loss when he pulled out to the tip, but he would move back in, filling me backup. His pace picked up, in and out, in and out. "Ah, Dimitri, Oh" I gasped out.

"Roza-Roza-Roza" his pace quickened, I matched his thrusts, the sounds of our skin clapping together driving me wild. Dimitri moaned out; I could tell he was close. His dick was throbbing in time with my heartbeat, spurring my own desires.

"Oh-God, Dimitri" I panted out, I tightened around him more. With a final groaned of my name he released inside of me, triggering my own orgasm. I collapsed forward onto the bed, panting hard, coming down from the mind-blowing orgasm. Other than my underwear, we were both still fully clothed. I moved over and straddled his waist. I leaned down, planting kisses on his neck as I began unbuttoning his shirt. He unzipped my dress, but couldn't get it off me while I continued to work down his shirt. I moved my hands across his perfectly muscled chest as soon as I was done. He took advantage of my new position and worked my dress down my arms and torso, staring with lust filled eyes at the sight before him. I got off him and let the dress fall down, so I was now standing in front of him in only my heels as I kicked the dress to the side. He stood shedding is open shirt as he did so and let his pants and everything else come off with them, now completely naked in front of me. I pulled me too him, falling back onto the bed so I would land on top of him. We were locked in a kiss, I was squirming on top of him, stimulating his already hardened state with the movement. He growled when I moved my entrance quickly away from him.

"Roza, stop teasing", he meant it as a command, but it came out begging. I kissed him feather light on the lips then sat up on my knees, straddling him beneath me. I grabbed ahold of his cock and he threw his head back onto the pillow. I teased him at my entrance, allowing my essence to seep onto him. He growled at that, sitting up and taking a hold of my waist. As he tried to move my hips to his I also dropped down around his hard erection. The combined force drawing cries out of both of us. Once we both adjusted, I began a steady pace with Dimitri murmuring and thrusting unintentionally as he tried to regain his control. I moaned out in an exaggerated way, trying to coax the more animalistic side of him out. The slow movements also driving me insane as I watched him grip on to my waist, then the sheets, his head pressed back. His eyes would look at me, then he would close them, swearing in Russian as he did so. I grabbed my own breasts pulling and tugging as I continued my motions up and down on his hard dick. I moaned out again and he watched me this time. I moved my hands down to his chest and walked them towards his shoulders. My movements getting ever so slightly quicker. I breast were rubbing against his chest and this new position hit a different spot, I groaned for real this time and Dimitri had it. With a growl he grabbed my hips and began slamming me up and down on his erect member. Up and down, up and down. I moaned uncontrollably at the feeling. Up and down, up and down.

"Roza" he panted out. Up and down, up and down, up and down, up and down.

"Dimitri, Oh, god, Dimitri, Uh-uh" I gasped out. Then Suddenly he had us flipped. I was now laying on my back, him above me. He had me legs up, knees by my face. He thrust into me faster. I came crying out his name as I did so, my heels digging into his back. Two more hard thrusts and he came too, spilling into me. He relaxed, he pulled out of me, our mixed essence pooled. He got up and came back with a hot towel. He leaned down and carefully took care of the mess, I sighed out the feeling of the warm cloth against me. He tossed it aside and unfastened my heels, throwing them to the side too. He laid back down, pulling me into his side.

"Oh, Roza", he sighed, tucking a kiss into my hair. I rolled so I could rest my chin on my hands on his chest. He looked down at me with love and adoration. I smiled at him and tucked myself into him. He flicked off the lights and we both drifted off into blissful sleep. Happy that the plan had been executed without a hitch.

**A.N: I'll be honest this was a half idea that I just kind of needed to get out of my head. Let me know what you all think. Feel free to make your requests. I will try to do regular updates on these short stories, probably around the same time I update The Games We Play. **


	4. Restless Sleep

**A.N: Hey there, I do apologize that I didn't post last week, so I'm posting this one a little earlier. I will be making another update on this with a requested story, I will be posting another chapter on the The Games We Play later today/tomorrow-ish as well. Until then please enjoy this shorter story. The characters belong to Richelle Mead, the story belongs to me.**

**4\. Restless Sleep **

**After a long day, Dimitri slips in next a sleeping Rose. **

It had been a long day, I stripped down to my briefs and slipped in next to a nearly naked, sleeping Rose. Sensing my presence, she scooted into me. I pulled her closer, letting her lay across my chest, one of her legs falling between mine. I sighed, loving the feel of her naked chest pressed against me. She moaned at the sensation, nestling into me. I closed my eyes suppressing the urge to wake her.

Rose moaned again. I opened my eyes. "Dimitri" she sighed out. I moved a bit to see if she'd woken up. Her eyes were still closed looking relaxed. She shifted again, moving her head into my neck, sighing, the feeling tickling my neck. I wrapped my arms around her. Tangling one hand into her hair. I was almost asleep when Rose moaned out again, "Dimitrrrii". She squirmed in my arms, rubbing against my leg, her breasts tantalizing my nipples. I groaned at the motion. She groaned into my neck, moving against my leg, this time I felt the wet heat dripping from her core.

"Please, Dimitri." I looked again to see if she was awake. Her eyes were now shut tight in ecstasy. She jerked on top of me. I pulled her in closer, my briefs now uncomfortably tight with my growing erection. I groaned as she moved again. One of my hands sliding down to her ass. She bucked her hips at the sensation, crying out softly. I buried my face in her hair. Rose clenched her thighs my leg, squeezing to hook round it. She was breathing heavily into my neck. She rocked, gasping at the feeling. She did it again, this time I help guide her unconscious grind into me. Her breathing turning to pants.

"Dimitri" she gasped out. I was groaning into her hair, helping her move. "Uh, UH-DIMITRI! UH!" She came, shaking as her release seeped onto me. I clasped her tightly to me. I stoked up and down her back, her hand fell from chest, drifting down and grazing my cock. I couldn't contain my growl. That seemed to stir something in her, her eyes drifted open. She was still breathing deeply, and looked down, gauging the current situation. Her eyes moved to meet mine, and then squeezed me. My head fell back and I clenched my eyes at the sensation. she started a gentle rub on the outside of my briefs.

"Roza" I gasped out. She moved and began pulling my briefs down. We did a shifting kind of dance to get them off, letting my cock spring free, standing at full attention. Her hand moved back down, gripping tightly as she twisted and caressed up and down my length, shuttering gasps being pulled from me of their own accord. "Roza-Roza-Roza", I chanted her name. Her lips covered mine, frantically searching mine. I slid my tongue out, tracing her lips, before they opened, allowing me entrance. Her grip tightened and my hand moved to her hair, pulling her hard into me. She moaned into my mouth. Her other hand drifted down and kneaded my heavy sack. I jerked at the sensation and then came spilling out.

Rose pulled back to look at me. "I had a really good dream, it had you in it". I laughed and pulled her into another kiss. She moved over, straddling my waist and then pulled back again. "I think you might owe me something, Comrade." She shifted up, moving her panties to the side, took me into her hand and teased my tip at her entrance. My hands moved to her hips to keep her steady as she moved. I gripped her tightly, wanting to force her down, taking me all the way into her, but also wanting to let this build. She stilled and I opened my eyes that I didn't know I had closed. She dropped down and cried out at the warm tight sensation she provided for my stiff length.

She started a steady pace, letting the feeling build. The pace was relaxed, or motions unhurried as we stared into each-others eyes. We simultaneously speed up ever so slightly, our breathing picking up. The motions prompted another increase in speed, and then to our breath. This continued until we were back to our wild pacing. Our frantic motions, erotic sounds bringing us up to an orgasm that we both crashed into. Rose quaking on top of me, me gripping her ass and hips as we both came down from the high.

"That was better than the dream" she panted out. I pulled her down to me and kissed her cheek, tucking her back into me as we had started the night. We were both breathing deeply, but it eventually evened out as we drifted into a blissful post-sex sleep.


	5. Three's A Crowd

**A.N: Hello my loves! A requested story from a guest, the premise being a three-way between Lissa, Rose, and Dimitri. This could have gone a few different ways, but I decided on the way below. I'll be honest and say this really wasn't something I ever pictured for the characters so I tried to make into something that I could really feel the characters doing. As always, characters belong to Richelle Mead and story belongs to me, inspiration from a guest!**

**A bit of back story. In this scenario Rose and Lissa are still bonded and Lissa is not the queen, but they are out of school. **

**Rose wants something extra special for her birthday and decided she wants a unique experience from the people she loves most. **

**5\. Three's A Crowd**

**Rose POV:**

The idea had been in my head for a while now, but there was only one person who could really help me out with it. It was a weird request, but honestly, I had helped and protected her, maybe she would feel generous. Now it might sound narcissistic, but when you spend so much time in someone else's head, seeing yourself through someone else's eyes, you start to get ideas. Then you start having sex with your very sexy former mentor and you start getting curious. My situation created a unique opportunity.

Dimitri and I were lounging on the couch, watching TV, when I posed the question to him. "Dimitri", he hmm in response, "What do I look like when we have sex?". He stilled at my question, clearly uncomfortable with the new topic I posed.

"I mean…", I trialed off, not sure I knew how to say what I really wanted to say. "I want to know what it's like to have sex with me", I blurted it out, but the words still didn't sound right. He looked at me like I was crazy. "I mean, okay, now hear me out on this. I want to have a three-way, with you and Lissa, but with me in Lissa's head, so I can know what I look like will I have sex." He was looking at me like I was more of a crazy person then before.

"Rose, I don't know. I'm really…" he trailed off as I moved onto his lap. I began kissing his neck.

"Dimitri", I said in between kisses. "Please" I ground down into him, his hands coming to my waist as I moved. "How many people really get this opportunity?". I prompted again as I moved down his neck, sucking gently and rocking my hips in his lap. He grunted as a response. "Please please please". I moved a bit more forcefully. "For my birthday?".

"Fine, Rose" he sighed. "I'm curious to see how you'll get Lissa on board with this".

"Oh, I already did that, I just reminded her of how many times she's kept me up doing the deed with Christian. And in case you were wonder, Christian also agreed to this simply to see what you were going to say". I kissed him quickly on the lips. "Thanks! Love you!".

So now we were here. I was a black silk bath robe and nothing else, lounging on the bed while Dimitri and Lissa talked in the hall. I could pop into her head and find out exactly what they were talking about, but a part of me wanted it to be a kind of surprise, as much as it could be while knowing exactly what Liss was doing and thinking.

They entered, Dimitri was only wearing his briefs and Lissa was in a light pink silk robe similar to mine. They walked over to me. Dimitri crawled in behind me, pulling me in so he had me between my legs. "Are you ready Roza?". He latched onto my hips, making sure my backside was pressed firmly to him. I let my head lull back onto his shoulder. Lissa knelt facing us on the foot of the bed. I let myself slip into her mind.

I was looking at myself relaxed in Dimitri's arms, it was an odd sensation, I could feel him, but it was odd seeing myself as an observer rather than a participant. Dimitri's hands moved to the tie at my waist. The robe stayed closed, he let his hand drift into the robe, cupping my breasts gently. He was being a lot tamer with Lissa as an observer. Regardless, the feeling the of him massaging me caused me to moan. I wasn't disappointed with the reaction. My chest heaved and Dimitri's eye's flashed hungrily. He pulled at my hips again pulling me back to grind against his hard cock. My eyes were closed in an amount of ecstasy I didn't know I was capable. The robe fell open to reveal my naked form.

"Roza" he gasped out. One of Dimitri's hands drifted down to my heated sex. I could both see and feel the essence dripping out of me. I moaned at the sight, to my surprise, so did Lissa.

"_Rose",_ she thought it to me, I could now feel a bit of her emotion mixing with mine, it was desire. I hadn't pegged Lissa for the type who liked to watch. These thoughts coupled with what Dimitri's hands were doing hand me panting. His hands were gliding down my slit, a finger occasionally slipping in and out then circling my bundle of nerves. My hands were grasping at Dimitri's thighs and waist, I was squirming against him. I could hear him groaning, his other hand helping my movements against him.

Up until then Lissa hand been really more of an observer, she now crawled over to me, her hands drifted past me to the night stand. There was a bottle of massage oil. She poured it onto my tits, letting the excess run down my body. I was looking her in the eye, so at myself as I gasped out in pleasure. Lissa's thoughts drifted again. "_Rose" _she thought it a breathy way. I stared myself down through her. Her hands moved to my chest. She picked up the massage Dimitri had abandoned for my pussy. Dimitri growled at the sight. The heating oil made it down to his hands, and his movements mixed with the oil. The heat as well as the stimulation from him and Lissa hand me bucking wildly. Dimitri's pace sped up, slipping two fingers into me, curling them against the rough patch inside me. Lissa's massage over me had me writhing. Her hands were much smaller than Dimitri's making me feel somehow bigger and fuller. Lissa moaned out loud. I was close, so close. Dimitri's hand pulled me into him, my ass rubbing against him. I was fixated on myself. Watching with rapped attention, while my eyes were actually closed. I came hard. Dimitri cradled me, slowly rubbing down as I came down from my high. I switched back to my own head, turning to kiss Dimitri hard.

"Wow" was all I could manage to get out. Lissa pulled back a bit. I was surprised to feel a ting of jealous from her. I looked back at her and smiled.

"_We aren't done yet, Rose". _She thought it again. I looked at her questioning.

"We aren't". Dimitri chuckled at the question.

"No Roza. Not quite yet." He nibbled at my earlobe. I moaned at the sensation.

Dimitri shifted behind me. We all maneuvered, Dimitri removed his briefs. He pulled off my robe so I was bare. He was still shielded behind me, but I felt it in Lissa's mind that she had seen, transfixed by the size of him, I could sense the question of 'how does he fit'. "I guess you're about to find out", I laughed as she blushed. Dimitri decided to ignore these comments. I moved to my knees, now straddling Dimitri. My back was to him and I was facing Liss. I slipped into Lissa's mind and saw myself gasp at the sight of myself and Dimitri. His cock straining up, his hands on my hips, steadying me. My oil slicked form a wonderous sight. It was different then seeing myself in the mirror, more immersive. I watched myself drop down and several things happened at once. Dimitri's strangled growl, Lissa lurching forward, transfixed at the sight, and me crying out, both watching and experiencing the feeling.

Dimitri took the initiative, hands on hips and began thrusting into me and lifting me. My hands reaching behind me, clawing at him, my hands making contact with his hips. I helped with my own movement, now staring at my glistening breasts bouncing up and crashing down. I watched as I made panting cries. Dimitri moved my hair off to the side biting and sucking my neck. I gasped out again. Lissa's crawled towards me while maintaining my eye contact. Her hand brushing against my clit. I jerked on top of Dimitri. He groaned into the side of neck picking up the pace. Lissa moaned out and she circled me. I let her thoughts drift into mine. I realized that her other hand was attending to herself. She was gasping out, fingers sliding into her out wet center. I moaned out, realizing how turned on she was now, her own desire fueling mine. My actions getting more erratic. My breasts were clapping together, the sounds mixing with all of our respective sounds. Dimitri's panting groans, Lissa's gasps, and my frenzied cries. I tightened around Dimitri.

"Uh-uh-uh-I-I-I'm going to -to -Ah -ah", unable to get the words out. I could see through Lissa's eyes, she was transfixed on me, so I was also fixated. I let my gaze drift ever so slightly so see Dimitri's clenched eyes, struggling to maintain his control. I came with a flailing cry, I could feel Dimitri release into me and feel Lissa's own release come over her, her own emotions pulling me in. I felt it all as I collapsed against my Russian God, completely overwhelmed by all the sensations. Everyone's desire taking over me. I was back in my own head looking at Lissa, she was flushed a slightly embarrassed look as she stared at me and Dimitri, him still buried deep inside of me. I smiled as I continued to pant, Dimitri, was still focused on me, kissing up and down my neck, rubbing my arms.

"What a birthday" I breathed out. They both smiled at me and I closed my eyes. Dimitri shifted me off of him and laid me down. I closed my eyes, letting my naked form take over the king sized bed. The pair walked out of the room. Without intentionally doing so I shifted back into Lissa's head.

"Thank you, princess,"Dimitri said.

"Oh, no no no. That was- uh-that was something" she trailed off, unable to look him in the eye.

"You helped me tonight. So, for that, I thank you. Rose is…" he trailed off and Lissa and I both chuckled at the expression of not a tough guardian, but a love sick boy. Me realizing he had it bad for me and her laughing that I had found someone who had it bad for me.

"She deserved something good. I feel bad for all the times she inadvertently ended up with Christian and me. Besides, she does so much for me. It's the least I could do. And If I'm being honest, that was good for me too. I think Christian is going to be happy at all the new idea I got from watching you two."

They both blushed at the implication of her words. They nodded awkwardly at each other and Lissa turned away. I switched back to see the inside of my eyelids and the feel of Dimitri slipping into bed next to me.

"Happy Birthday Roza", he whispered into my ear, planting a kiss in my hair right above it. I hummed my thanks and let myself fall into euphoric sleep, Dimitri pulling me into his side.

**A.N: Thank you guys for reading! Like I said above, I tried to make this feel as much like the characters while also delivering on the request. Let me know what you think or if you have any requests of your own. Feel free to leave them in the reviews or PM me. **


	6. A Scandal and a Show

**A.N: Hello loves! First, an apology that I've been so absent. I don't plan on making a habit of it. I have a few more story requests I'm working out. This is the long awaited, 'I think she's cheating on me' story. Character's belong to Richelle Mead, story belongs to me. This one is a bit longer, and the inspiration is totally drawn from Dita Von Tesse and her Burlesque shows, feel free to google for inspiration. **

**6\. A Scandal and a Show**

**Dimitri's confidence in Rose and his relationship wavers and, while Rose **_**does **_**have a secret, it isn't exactly what he's expecting. **

It started out innocent enough, Rose had said she was going out to a club with Lissa. There were going to be other guardians, but Rose was going as a guest instead of a guard. However, when I asked Lissa about it she had said it was a dinner. I shrugged it off, maybe I just got it wrong, or Lissa didn't want to admit in front of council members that she drank while underage. The next time Rose said she was going to have a girl's night with Lissa and Mia. I had gone over because Rose forgot her gym shoes for the next day. When I got there, I was informed that Lissa and Mia were there, but Rose wasn't. When I asked Rose, she stuttered and said that she was just picking up the food before going over. She hadn't though, after I asked at the door, I staked out the property until Lissa and Mia had left, then I went back to Rose's apartment. I didn't want to believe that Rose was doing anything nefarious, I let these things go. The next week I walked in on her having a conversation on the phone.

"I don't know if I should anymore", she said and waited for the person on the other line.

"This just doesn't right. I mean, I would die if he found out before I could tell him." another pause.

"I do love him…". She turned around at that point and saw me. She made and excuse and hung up the phone.

She was guarding that night so I lay awake in the bed we often shared, staring at the ceiling wondering where it all went wrong. Why I wasn't good enough for her? When did I lose her? Who did I lose her too?

The next few days she was distracted around me. She couldn't look me in the eye and every bit of me felt like I was dying. My old words about love fading came to mind, that maybe those where truer than I had meant at the time. She was talking to me now, but I did here what she was saying. Instead I walked up to her, looping my arm around her waist kissing her deeply. It still felt the same, she leaned into me and I hoisted her up onto the kitchen island. She captured me between her legs, I pressed more firmly into her, she clawed at my back, her other hand pulling my hair to keep me in place. My fingers dug into her hips. She pulled back looking for air and continued kissing up and down her neck, bruising her with love bites as I saw fit.

"Dimitri", it came out on a sigh. I just needed her to remember that we had wasn't a phase of our lives, that we were meant to be together. If she had wondered or doubted for a moment, I could forgive that. She hadn't had the experience I had, she was still young, she just needed to try something else to know for sure that _this_, that_ I _was what she wanted. I lifted her up and took her to her bed, to _our _bed. She fell asleep in my arms like she did every night, but I remained awake.

She walked in after her shift to find me standing in the kitchen.

"Hey" she walked in and planted a kiss on my lips. She stepped back and that worry was back on her face. "Dimitri- I think "

"I know, Rose", I cut her off. I thought I could let this go, that I could over look her stepping out as long as it didn't mean anything. But the look on her face…the look that bound to mean she would break my heart.

"You do? Damn it! How do you always know!". Until that point, I hadn't realized I was holding out hope for her to deny it. I felt my heart sink through the floor when she didn't.

"How did you find out?" she asked.

"You said club, Lissa said dinner. You weren't with them at the 'girl's night', I brought your shoes over, then the phone call. And I… I know that you're still young that this is the first real relationship you've been in. I can get over this Rose." I looked at her, her face blank. "I can overlook it, as long as you still love me and it didn't mean anything.".

"What?" Rose walked to the other side of the counter so she was standing right in front of me. "Dimitri, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I know you're seeing someone else!" I blurt it out, since my speech from before didn't seem direct enough for her.

She stared at me in astonishment for a second, then burst out laughing. She pulled me to her and hugged me. My arms instinctually wrapped around her as she laughed into my chest. She pulled back once she caught her breath, wiping a tear away from her eye.

"Dimitri, I love you and have not once thought about cheating on you. Those things, the secret, well…it was a surprise for you…" she trailed off.

I cocked a brow at her statement. This sounded a lot like the things that people who are cheating say.

"Why don't you believe me? That's insulting and hurtful, now I don't want to tell you what it is." She pulled out of the embrace. "And it was good too".

"Roza" I call after her. "Roza, come back.", she turned and looked at me, but didn't come closer.

"Roza, I believe you. It's just a bit hard to wrap my head around it when I believed for the past few weeks you were-with someone else."

She sighed, rolled her eyes, then drug me to the door. "I need you to leave for forty-five minutes. Don't ask questions", she cut me off, "you'll know in forty-five minutes. Keys." She held out her hand for the key she had given to me a week after she got her place. I panicked for a minute. "You'll get it back; I just can't have you walking in before I'm ready for you. Forty-five minutes from when I see you walk out the front door, from that window", she gestured behind her, "that key will be outside the door. You will walk in, take off your shoes and socks, sit on the couch in the living room and wait for me." she had pressed herself against me as she talked, stroking up and down my arms as she outlined exactly what she wanted from me. I nodded my acknowledgement, all to aware of the discomfort now in my pants.

I handed over my key after removing it from the ring, she pushed me out the door and I heard the lock click. I walked down the stairs and out the building. I looked up and waved at Rose in the window. She blew a kiss and turned back into the apartment.

Forty-five minutes. What am I supposed to do for forty-five minutes? I decided that waiting just outside on the bench just a few paces from the complex. I sat down and immediately stood back up and began pacing around the bench, lost in thoughts about Rose and what was being revealed tonight.

I checked my watch. 45 minutes. As much as I wanted to know what was happening when I walked out, I now dreaded what I was walking into. I made my way back to the door, as promised the key was sitting there staring up at me. I fitted into the lock and walked into the apartment. The lights were dimmed, I kicked off my shoes and socks. I made my way into the living room to find a human size martini glass sitting towards the back of the room, a pillow olive sitting in the liquid, a little step ladder sitting beside it. I swallowed hard. On the table by the couch was an identical glass, with a real olive. I sat down in the spot. A scintillating tune began, coming through the speakers Rose had installed last year.

She appeared around the corner like a vision from a forgotten time. She was in a floor length nude and crystal dress, tight and form fitting down to a flare at her calves. She had heels on and her long dark tresses were pinned up. I shifted in my seat, the dress covered everything, but it didn't leave much to the imagination. She moved to the beat of the song. I walked over to the giant glass in the back, dragging her hand along the rim. Not really acknowledging my presence, she continued her movements. It wasn't overtly sexual, the way she would dance with me at throbbing night clubs, this was subtle and whole new kind of sexy. She picked a hand mirror off the ladder and viewed herself. For whatever reason her not looking at me had me even more bothered. Sensing this, she rolled her head to look at me. She raised her brows in faux surprise and stalked towards me, setting the mirror down on the table next to my martini. The action causing her to lean down to me. She turned her head that had been following the mirror to me, just an inch a way. My breath hitched and she smirked. She stood straight, towering over me.

She turned her back towards me and walked back to the glass. As she did her hand began pulling at a crystal string that zipped her dress. The act so slow and steady, lazy even, had me on the edge of my seat. It inched further down exposing a lace up under the dress. She turned back to face me, stretched out and arm and pulled it back in to unzip her wrist. She repeated the action with the other side, this time allowing her hand to slide to the neck of her dress. I was breathing heavily as I watched. Her eyes bore into mine. Her hand stilling until my desire finally won out and my gaze flicked back to her hand on the collar of her dress. The hand began rolling down the dress her other hand joining in the task to help move the fabric more smoothly. The dress fell, what was other underneath had me white knuckled. The section that did little to cover her voluptuous breasts was all sparkly. The mid-section was a nude color that sucker her in a bit to exaggerate her waist a bit more. She had little bottoms in the same color covering her perfect ass. I realized now that she also wore nude stockings that had sparkle matching the tiny top. The she stepped to the side and slowly bent down, hand sliding down her leg to pick up the dress. She looked at me as she reversed her slide back up. She sauntered over to the side and dropped the dress.

She began her sensual movements from before, a graceful dance that want taunting and a bit teasing, but really was far more tame then anything she had really showed me before. She moved back to the glass, hand resting on the rim, she lifted her foot from the ground to remove her shoe. She tossed it over her shoulder, but neither of us followed it. She glided over to the other side of the glass and removed the other shoe. Stalked on toes repeating the glide. At this point I'm so hard I have to unzip to allow for a little relief. At that Rose stop, I halted my movements and swallowed hard. She did her walk to me and stood. I was using every ounce of control to not pull her down to me. She cocked her head to the side and then reached down. I sucked in air as her hands danced over my belt. Her breasts at eye level. I inadvertently licked my lips. The belt slipped off and she dropped it over the back of the couch. She unbuttoned my pants, hand grazing over the bulge that was there. I groaned out and dropped my head back. The zipper came down then she rested her hands on my hips, waiting for me to return her stare. She picked up the drink on the table and I watched as it slid down her throat with a gulp. She handed me the glass and I took my own sip; she tilted the glass back so I drank the remainder, she took the glass and set it down.

She walked backwards, maintaining eye contact and then turned. She pulled at the lace up back and let the tie fall. She undid one, two, three, loosening the waist training mechanism. I was squirming again, my cock begging for some kind of relief. She turned back to me and pulled the corset coming off. She dropped it to the side. She was now in the sparkly top, little panties and stockings. Back to the glass, she sat down on the ladder and leaned over her leg to pull off one of the stockings, it going same as the shoes over the shoulder. For the next she lifted her leg high in the air and rolled the garment down to then fling it off. She stood, looked me dead in the eye and then turned, hands on the waist of her bottoms and pulled them down as well, I gasped out as a little matching thong was revealed along with her perfect cheeks. She dropped them and worked her way back to the glass, not bothering to look over her shoulder at me. her hands went to her bra top and unhooked. She stepped up the ladder and dropped the article as she reached the top, back still to me. I was breathing heavily, hands on my knees, about as much control as sixteen-year old boy. She turned to face me and I chocked out as she revealed the sparkle pasties that covered her nipples. I shifted desperate, needing her. She stepped into the glass, dropping into the water. She kicked the water splashing and looking like she was having the time of her life, and I wanted to join her, to be the one giving her that amount of joy. I would do whatever it took to be giving her that joy.

She sat on her knees, pushing the olive down to absorb as much water as possible, pulling it out above her chest. She squeezed and the water came cascading down her chest.

"Rose!" my accent was so thick it didn't really matter what language I spoke.

She ignored me and continued with her actions. She spun around and took her hand to her hair. The pulled at something that allowed the locks to tumble down her back, shaking them out. I growled. She bent at the waist displaying her ass more prominently as she refilled the olive. She turned and squeezed, allowing for the water to bounce off her perky backside. She dropped back down so she was sitting in the water again. She kicked her legs, splashing more water. Then sitting back on her knees, running her hands over her curves, swaying her hips with the motion. Her hair swaying behind her. I was breathing deeply as she worked in the water more. She spun around in the glass. Then she was pressing up on the rim of the glass, kicking a leg up, she licked up the water that was on it.

I had forgot about the music that was guiding her movements right up until the song started to trickle to the end. Rose Finished, sitting in the water on her hip, feet up on the side rim, with her sitting on her forearms gazing at me, a satisfied little smile playing at her lips. When the song officially tapered off, was left staring at her, she broke her pose.

"So…What did you think?" She asked.

I stood, ignoring the difficulty that came with navigating with an erection stretching my briefs to their limit. I strode over, making it to her in three steps. I was tall enough to scoop her out of the glass, and bring her too me. She wrapped her legs around my waist holding herself against me, allowing me to roam over her body as we melted together in a passionate kiss. Her tongue ran along the seam of my lips and immediately opened up to her. A small battle ensued between our tongues.

"I loved it", I said, breaking the kiss. I pressed my forehead to hers, trying to catch my breath. Without realizing I was moving, I had us down the hall into the bedroom. But before I had us on the bed, she stopped us.

"Stop, stop, stop!". I moaned in protest, lowering her down. "I need to dry off before-" I turned, went to the bathroom and got a towel and began rubbing her down, finishing her thoughts. Not that it was a real hardship rubbing Rose's body like this. As I worked, I found myself pulling down the little bit of fabric still covering her heated center. I moved up and ended up sucking at her pert breast. I bit down on the little sticker there and ripped it off with my teeth. Rose let out a sharp cry at the feeling. I returned my lips to the tender nipple, soothing the ache I caused. My hand worked its way to the other cover, pulling just as harshly then administering the same affection I had to the other side. I massaged the other breast as I worked. Eventually I had a cooing Rose, writhing under my ministrations. I walked her backwards to the bed and we fell so I was on top of her, caging her beneath me. I did realize I was rubbing up and down her small frame. She hooked her legs around me pulling me closer, begging for more contact.

Rose gasped out, she worked her hands down to my waistband pushing it down as best she could, freeing my confined cock to the cool air. I gasped as she flipped us over, lining herself up to sink down. The sudden feeling of her tight heat causing me to cry out. We were still for a moment, letting us both adjust. She began small controlled movements, barely inching up, I rocked with her. Our pace was unhurried, letting the feeling build. The intensity began to build, her movements on top of me becoming a bit more rough and uncontrolled. I tightened my grip on her hips, helping her ride me out. Her hands were on my lower stomach, clinging to my shirt. Rose gasped out, then began a frantic pace, I tried to keep up as best I could. Bringing her up and down as much as possible.

"Roza", I gasped out. "God, Roza". With that, her inner muscles clenched around me as she came and dragged me along with her.

We lay tangled in a blissful haze. I eventually got up and stripped all the way down. Returning to slip under the sheets next to Roza. She shifted over to look at me.

"You really thought I would cheat on you?". Blunt as always, the question itself left me feeling guilty. How could I even think that she would?

"It made sense if we were a normal couple, the person you love is suddenly distant, lying about where they are, their friends are lying for them.", I confessed sliding my hand up and down her hip without really looking at her.

She picked up my chin to look at her. "Lissa was helping me get excuses to go to the classes, I wanted to do something fun to keep it interesting. Plus, I don't get a lot of opportunities to dress up", she moved closer to me, "and _you _don't really let me undress either.", she said it jokingly, but she wasn't kidding. If Rose was in a dress, I was taking it off. I loved seeing her all done up and all her dresses looked good, but as far as I was concerned, they looked even better on the floor of the room.

"I'm sorry that I freaked out, looking back on it, I really don't know how I could think you would." I tugged her over and she rested her head against my chest. She sighed and relaxed into me. Then jerked back.

"You still had sex with me when you thought I was doing it with someone else?!"

I sat up a bit, "Like I said, if that's what you needed to do so you could know for sure that I was the only one for you…At the same time, I wanted to remind you how good we are together and show that I love you and could forgive you.", I swallowed hard. "It would've been difficult and I don't know what I would've done if you decided to leave". I rolled her back to me and she relaxed again.

"You know you don't have to worry about that". Tension I didn't realize I was hold was released and I fell asleep with Rose in my arms.

**A.N: Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave your story request, notes, or criticisms in the reviews or you can PM. Like I said above, I will be writing more and plan to be updating 'The Games We Play', writing a few more one-shots and **_**maybe**_** start a new story. **


	7. StudentTeacher Relationship

**A.N: Hello my loves! I have to apologize once again for being absent. On the plus side, I'm not waiting until the next weekend to post, that kind of makes up for it, right? This is a requested story from yunacarman for a little academy make out and college jealously, I didn't know if the request was for **

**separate situation or a combine, so I did a combo, if you want separates, let me know. You guys really seem to like a jealous Dimitri, which is good because so do I. I really like writing him like that because I feel like through the actual books Rose was always kind of worried about him and being too young or not enough. So now that I get to write it, I like making him feel a little, kind of, sort of the same. I like it when the guy is a little more obsessed with girl. As always, the characters belong to Richelle Mead and the story is mine inspired by the request of a guest. **

**Dimitri goes to visit Rose in college and is reminded just how tempting a student Rose is, but what happens when Dimitri is no longer the teacher? The scene that reminds Dimitri of what he's seeing before him is set between Frostbite and Shadow Kiss while he subs in for Stan's class. **

**7\. Student/Teacher Relationship**

**DPOV**

It was close to the end of Rose and Lissa's last class. There were other guardians waiting outside the door and I greeted them warmly as Christian and I walked up. We were there as a surprise for the two, the other guards would be taking over for Lissa and Christian while Rose and I got some much-needed time off. The teacher at the front of the room dismissed the class and I saw the girls pack up, as they walked to the door the teacher called for Rose to stay behind. She looked hesitantly at Lissa, knowing there were guards out there, but not sure what the right protocol for leaving the Queen while the teacher asked for her. Another guardian sensed her hesitancy and stuck his head in, a nod at the exchange and Rose turned back to the teacher. Lissa turned and shrieked when she saw Christian, they were wrapped in each other's arms and the mass of guardians followed them as they left. I turned back to spy on the exchange between Rose and the teacher, wondering if Rose was a better in college then she had been at the academy.

The teacher was gesturing towards a paper on the desk and sat back in his chair. Rose walked around to look at what he was saying. I noticed that the teacher's gaze was fixed on Rose's backside as she bent to look at the sheet. I tensed up, knowing that Rose could handle herself, but angry that this guy had the audacity to check out her ass. Rose turned to him and asked a question with a flirtatious smile on her face. I clenched my jaw further. The man stood to look at what she was saying, and I was reminded of another instance. When I had substituted for Stan Alto's class…Rose staying behind.

**Memory**

As I was wrapping up the class discussion about daytime vigilance with the senior class, the bell rang and the students before me wasted no time in getting their stuff to leave. I turned to gather my things and get ready for my practice with Rose. When I turned back around Rose was at her desk in the back, looking relaxed with her feet on the table in front of her.

"This is a whole new kind of lesson, Comrade." She smirked as she said it. I sighed out in exasperation; I had made a point of avoiding looking at her during class out of fear of her expression. Knowing Rose, she would do something outlandish to get a rise out of me. To my surprise and relief, she had remained tame during class, adding to the discussion, but never going overboard. It appeared that I was now about to experience the unchecked Rose.

"Rose, you're going to be late for our practice", she stood as I said this and began sauntering towards me.

"But you're still here. So…it looks like you're going to be late too." At this point she had reached the desk I was standing behind.

"So, _Guardian Belikov, _I can't seem to figure out this problem." She slid a piece of paper over the desk to me and glanced down. It was our training schedule for the next week as we headed into the field experience.

"What about it?" I sat back in Stan's chair.

"Well", she walked around to my side of the desk, "it looks like your trying to monopolize my time", she turned to face the desk under the guise of looking at the sheet. This had the effect of her bending over so her backside was pushed out towards me. I gulped and stood quickly.

"Rose, we can discuss this during training." I hadn't realized that I stood so close to her until she turned around to face me. We were only a few inches apart and she looked up at me with those eyes.

"I don't really care how long you keep me, but I do want to know why." She stepped into me. I pulled her in and kissed her. It hadn't been more than a week since I confessed how I felt about her, but it seemed too long since that kiss in the gym. I took it now. She slid her tongue along my lips, asking for it to deepen. I complied, allowing her entrance. I had one hand on her waist and the other in her hair. She had hers in my hair, the other digging into my shoulder. I dropped back into Stan's chair, pulling her into my lap as we went.

She pulled away needing air and I began kissing up and down her neck, this caused Roza to gasp out in pleasure. Returning her lips to mine. She squirmed in my lap, causing my hard length to stiffen further. I pulled back.

"This isn't a good idea, Roza". She shifted again and I groaned, placing my hands at her hips to still her unintentional movements. I leaned my forehand against hers.

"Dimitri" she said, I looked at her. She rocked against me again and I swore in Russian. She returned her lips to mine, my hands were at her waist, encouraging the movements against my hard length. In the back of my mind, I knew how risky this was. Anyone could walk by and see this happening, but Rose was making it hard to worry about it. She began kissing below my ear and I dropped my head back at the feeling. She worked her way down my neck and began sucking with the intent to bruise. I jerked at the feeling.

"Roza", I panted out, "this has to stop".

"Why", she whined against my skin. She rocked against me and my hips shot up, causing us both to moan out in pleasure.

"You know why, Rose". I hadn't intended the sadness in my voice, but it was there never the less. She stilled and looked at me for a moment and nodded, climbing off my lap. She adjusted her T-shirt and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"See you in practice", she called as she walked out of the room.

I shook the memory out of my head and returned to the Rose beyond the door. The man moved closer to Rose and she stepped back, but kept the smile on her face. I sighed with relief. She was trying to charm her way _out_ of a situation, not _into_ a situation. I opened the door and they both turned to look at me.

Rose squealed as girly as Lissa had and ran to me. She jumped, wrapping herself around me kola style and kissed me. I was knocked back into the wall as she continued her ministrations. "I missed you so much" she movements caused a tightening in my pants and coughed to cover my sudden aroused state. Rose slid down from me, not helping in the slightest. And turned to the teacher.

"Oh, Professor Hammonds, this is my boyfriend Dimitri Belikov, Dimitri this is my literature teacher, Professor Hammonds". The description caused Hammonds to wince, realizing where exactly we all stood with Rose. He did a quick once over of me and gulped at the sight before him.

"If that's all Prof., I'll fix that statement to be more inclusive and email it to you when I get home." She grabbed her bag and I wrapped my arm around her waist to pull her into me as we left.

I whispered into her ear as we left, "I don't know if you'll be getting that paper done anytime soon Roza".

She chuckled as we walked out the door, not giving the poor teacher anywhere near as much of a _hard_ _time_ as she gave me.

**A.N: What do you all think? If you have any requests, comments, critiques, deep inner personal thoughts, feel free to leave them in the reviews or PM me. Thank you so much for reading. **

**P.S: I plan on being out of town this next weekend, so I don't know if I'll be updating. I'm going to try and knock out another few stories so I can upload them, with that being said…we'll see. If you need something to keep you stimulated I highly recommend checking out HonestPassion13 's stories, she is way more consistent with posting and her stories are great. **


	8. Coffee In The Morning

**A.N: Look at that! I actually had a post ready and on time for once! This is a shorter chapter, but I tried to put a lot into it. This is one of my own ideas that I just wanted to get out there; as soon as I did I had all kinds of ideas, sooo we will probably be making at least a few more messes in the kitchen. I also thought we might have needed to see a little bit of a _normal_ morning for the two and maybe a another Rose point of view as well. As per the usual, the characters are Richelle Mead and the story is mine. Enjoy!**

**8\. Coffee in the Morning**

**RPOV**

I woke up before Dimitri, a rare occurrence for me. It usually takes two alarms and Dimitri kissing me awake to get me to even think about moving. Today, I pealed myself off of Dimitri, not an easy task, and slipped out of bed, I draped Dimitri's discarded button-up over my frame. I made my way into the kitchen to start the coffee Dimitri usually needed to leave the house and start the day. I couldn't stand the stuff, but I liked watching Dimitri relax and drink it. I prepared hot chocolate for myself, as the aroma of coffee started to fill the apartment. I heard the movement from the bedroom and soon saw Dimitri stumble into kitchen with only briefs covering his amazing form. I sighed at the sight and he smiled sleepily at me.

"Morning, Comrade". I pulled the pot away from its port and filled a cup. Dimitri came up behind me as I did so. He pulled me flush against him, wrapping his arms around my waist. He hummed in my ear.

"I like seeing you like this Roza."

I turned to face him, maintaining the contact he sought. "What? Practically naked in the kitchen, wearing nothing but your shirt? Or making coffee like I'm all domestic?". He nuzzled my ear and his hands traveled down to my ass, pulling me in tighter. I could feel the strain of his dick through his briefs.

"Both", he offered. I set the cup I had been holding for him down on the counter as he began kissing my neck, continuing to press me into his hard body. I moaned out my pleasure and his lips found mine. If I was being honest, alarms and kisses were a good way to get me out of Dimitri's bed, but the best was to get me out of bed was probably the promise of having sex somewhere else.

Dimitri must have been thinking the same thing, because he began kneading my ass, then hoisted me up onto the kitchen island. I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding into him. His hands were on my hips, helping to guide those movements. His lips were devouring mine, making it hard to breath.

"Dimitri" I breathed out, as he made his way down to my neck. He kissed and sucked his way down to my collar bone, his hands, pushing his shirt of my shoulders. His hands found my breasts and began a gentle massage. I gasped out as he pinched my peaks. He rocked into me again. Making me very aware that he was just as aroused. His mouth made its way down to my right breast, his tongue circling where pinched and then he bit down causing me jerk and gasp out in pleasure. He soothed his bit with little open mouthed kissed and then sucked away. His other hand continued its massage before he switched, showing my left tit just as much appreciation as the right. Hot liquid pooled out of my center. Dimitri began working his way down, alternating between kisses and long laps down past my navel.

"Roza", He groaned at the mess he made of me on the counter. I whimpered as he swiped a finger over my slit and sucked it off his finger. He hummed his appreciation and went back for more. His tongue made contact with my center and my hips jerked up. His hands held my hips down as he began flicking his tongue inside me. Kissing, licking, sucking. He worked me until I pouring out faster than he could get it up. He dragged his tongue the length of me, circling my clit before taking it in to suck on it. I cried out, my hands going to his hair as pleasure coursed through me. He helped to me to ride out the high, continuing to lap up what I gave him as convulsed under him. He worked his way back up to my mouth and kissed me, allowing me to taste myself on his tongue. I moaned my pleasure then gasped as his hard length entered me.

"UUUUHH. Dimitri" I whined and he chuckled. He had gotten rid of his underwear while he was taking care of me.

"Roza-Roza-Roza", his pace was steady at first. I was supporting myself with my arms behind me. He had ahold of my waist, helping my movements across the counter top. He watched intently as my breasts bobbed in time with our movements. He thrust a bit harder, looking into my eyes, his hooded with lust as his pace increased. His eyes flicked back to the movement of my breasts. I pushed my chest out a bit further, he took the opportunity to bit down on the peak again. Sending me forward as I writhed under the intense pleasure.

"Di-mitri" I panted out. His hands were now back on breasts, pulling and tugging. He was moaning at the feeling of me under his hands. His paced increased slightly and I tighten around his cock, hard inside me.

"Fuck, Roza", his sounds of pleasure sending me to new heights. I moaned out at he sounds he was making, the pace he created, and feel of him working my tits.

"Uh-uhuh, Dimtiri, I-I'm coming" his lips were on my neck and he increased his movements, burying himself deep inside me. I came crashing down, crying out my pleasure. He continued thrusting into me and finally emptied himself inside me. I groaned out at the feeling, squeezing him for all he had.

He was still inside we as we both panted and tried to get our heart rates down. He kissed me and finally pulled out of me. I relaxed back on the counter, adjusting so the shirt hung back over my shoulders, covering my breasts. "Was that better than coffee?", I asked.

He turned and took a drink of the cup I made him. "Much better". He grinned at me over the cup and smiled back. I slid off the island went back to making my hot chocolate while he watch me, still completely naked. I bent down to pick a spoon out of the clean dishwasher, not quite ready to unload it yet. I turned back around and saw Dimitri and his cock standing at full attention, breathing deeply once again. I smiled at the sight. Forgetting the cup behind me I walked closer. Dimitri gulped as I approached.

"Dimitri", I said walked right up to him. He swallowed again. I let my hand travel from his sternum down to his base. He jerked slightly at the feel. I stood on my tip toes whispered in his ear, "Maybe you need a second cup" I slid my hand down his length as I said it. He breathed out in a rush.

"Roza" he moaned out as I lazily pumped his length. I worked him, twisting my hand at his tip, making sure to apply presser to his nerve ending there. I felt a bit of pre cum leak out of him and took that as my cue. I moved to my knees and kissed his head. He jerked wildly and I laughed. I took him in my mouth and began sucking. His hands went to my hair, lightly guiding my movements until I had him almost as much of a mess as he had me. He moaned out and I picked up my pace, hollowing out my checks I moaned around him and he came with a jerk of his hips and a groan of my name. I swallowed what he gave me and he pulled me to my feet. His lips met mine and we stayed kissing until the need to breath was more powerful.

"Much better, than coffee", he said.

**A.N: I hope you all enjoyed that start to the morning! Let me know what you all think. Feel free to comment, review, critique, or request in the reviews or PM me! Thanks for reading. I will hopefully start making a habit out of writing in a timely manner. I have a new story idea I've been working on and hope to get a chapter posted for it here in a few weeks, until then I will continue to post more one-shots in here. **


	9. Mile High Club

**A.N: A little later in the day or earlier I guess, depending on where you are, but I did actually get another post out on time again. This is a product of my own imagination and is no way inspire by my recent trip. The title is pretty self-explanatory so I don't really feel like writing a little summary sentence thing. The characters belong to Richelle Mead and the story is mine. Enjoy!**

**9\. Mile High Club**

**RPOV**

There were benefits to having the queen as your best friend. For starters, she let you take time off and actually scolded the guardian council if they remarked about it. Not that this was a common occurrence for me, in fact it was the first time since graduation and me being shot, that I had really had a break. It was also the first time that I was having a break and the Russian god beside me were going out without the prying eyes of everyone in our world. The other benefit to having the queen as your best friend? She let you use her plane. Or rather insisted upon it.

"Rose, it's right here, you don't have to go through security or put your liquids in those annoying travel containers or anything. Just take the plane. Then you guys can go somewhere else if you feel like it. Oh, and that who twenty-one thing is total crap on my plan, besides where you're going the drinking age is eighteen anyway."

I smiled at the memory. Dimitri and I were on our way to Russia to see his family. He was hiding his giddiness fairly well, but I could tell that he was ecstatic to be going to see his family. There was only one flight attendant on this flight, I had at least dismissed that luxury of our own personal one, when Lissa questioned it, I gave her a knowing look, "I think Dimitri and I are going to try and join some clubs while we're away, if you know what I mean?". I took her a second then registration crossed her face, then a blush.

"Rose! In my plane?"

"What like you and Christian haven't done it up there before?"

"Well it wasn't going then; we just couldn't get away from all the guardians."

I gaped at her words, not realizing that the two had actually been getting nasty in the royal air fleet.

Now I sat lounging in one of the lounge chairs, gazing out the window. We had reached cruising altitude about an hour ago, I had wanted to do this towards the beginning of our flight for several reasons. One so we could do it again if it was good. Two so we wouldn't be too tired and groggy for it. Three so that if we smelled like sex we could wash up before meeting his mother and sisters on the tarmac.

I glanced over at him reading one of his westerns, looking relaxed. I was about to make sure he was even more relaxed. I stood and made my way over to the seat across from him.

"Did you not bring entertainment, Rose?"

"Oh, I did. I brought something for you too, in fact.", I smirked at my own game.

He shut his book and looked at me. I stood again and straddled his lap, taking him by surprise.

"Rose!", he said it harshly, probably in an attempt to counter his rapidly growing cock now situated at my center. I rolled my hips on his and he grabs them to still the movements.

"We can't do that here, Roza. The flight attendant will be back around".

I leaned to nibble on his earlobe, earning a gasp and a hip thrust as I did so, "We better make it fast them" I rolled my hips again, "and a twenty-two-hour plane ride is a long time to go without you throbbing inside me. I don't think you'd last that long." His lips met mine and we began dry humping in his seat.

We both reached for each other's shirts at the same time, neither one of us wanting to concede to let the other move. I eventually gave in when began massaging my breasts. He got my shirt off. I realized then that we probably shouldn't take all our clothes off right away, there was a sense of urgency that was ignited, the realization that the attendant could be back in any moment to check on us. I quickly stood and undid my pants, leaving me in only my bra. Dimitri was working on his pants; his cock sprang free and I practically vaulted back on top of him. In an instant he was thrusting up inside me. My head thrown back, crashing my hips down to meet his movements. The urgency was clear.

"Roza- uh-Roza-Roza-Roza", his hand drifted towards my center, circling my clit. It was all I needed to tighten around him and fall over the edge, pulling him to empty inside me.

Usually I would draw our time connected, but with the threat of an attendant coming back at any minute, I unsheathed Dimitri's semi-hard length, allowing the evidence of our activity to spill out on to his jeans and down my leg. Without too much worry I put my pants back on. The attendant walked out and plopped myself down in the seat across from Dimitri again, Him leaning forward to cover the wet mark on his pants.

"Doing all right back here?", she asked in a chipper unsuspecting tone.

"Fine, thank you", I returned and she walked away.

We sat a moment letting her get out of ear shot. I turned back to Dimitri and grinned. "Well that will be a fun story to tell your mom." I mimicked a higher pitched innocent girly version of my voice. "And on the plane ride over your son and I joined the mile-high club". I laughed and Dimitri stared at me.

"Rose, you have to do it in the bathroom to be part of the club". It was my turn to stare.

"No, we are at altitude and we had sex, it doesn't have to be in the bathroom, it just usually is because not many people get to fly private. It's not like you can look over at the aisle seat and say, 'Hey can you cover while we have sex, really fast?'".

"No, Roza. It has to be the bathroom.", with that he opened his book and went back to reading. Leaving me sitting there all frustrated.

I stood, "Let's go". He looked up at me with a smirk on his face.

"No Rose, I'm going to sit here and enjoy my book". I knew what he was doing. This was payback for what I just did. Now I was a whole new kind of frustrated. I thought I had gotten into a club that now had a second entry exam and I couldn't exactly do it by myself.

Or could I.

"Fine. I'll do it myself". I sauntered to the back of the plane. Leaving Dimitri staring at me as I went. The bathroom was situated around a little corner and took the time to strip off my bra and shirt leaving them outside the door. I stepped into the bathroom and locked the door. The other benefit to flying private was the size of the bathrooms, which was going to be good considering Dimitri's size. I don't think we would've fit in a regular sized airplane bathroom. I listened at the door, hearing and sensing Dimitri approaching. I began moaning uncontrollably, making sure he could hear my show.

"Oh God, Uh-uh -UHHH UUHH" I moaned out, checking my hair as I did so. If this whole guardian thing didn't work out, I guess I could be a phone sex operator.

I heard the frantic knocking of Dimitri on the other side of the door. "Rose" he quipped. I moaned out louder and I could feel him getting more desperate on the other side of the door. Just when I thought he was banging loud enough for the attendant to come back and see what problem was, I opened the door, Dimitri stumbling in, cock in hand, stroking the hard length. I chuckled and he growled, stalking towards me.

"Don't do that again Roza", I gasped at he me caged between his arms against the wall. I neutralized my face, my own guardian mask falling into place. I reach forward and grabbed his erect cock, giving it one slow stroke, making him fall closer to me. He swore in Russian, but might as well had just said fuck. I picked up the pace slightly, but kept it lazy, pumping him with not real intent, until his forehead was resting on the wall next to my head his hands stroking my hips. He was moaning.

"Roza, please". I finally picked up the pace to something that would actually provide some relief, twisting so my thumb would rub small nerve ending by the head. He moaned out. As best as I could I got my pants down around my ankles. I pushed forward, Dimitri's dick sliding in between my legs against my dripping center. He stumbled back running into the sink. He used that as his opportunity to flip me around so I was facing the sink, him behind me. He lifted one of legs, sending my pants flying up to drop on the other side of him. He ignored this and slid his cock back inside me. This time the pace was a different kind of frantic. He held one of my hips and my leg, thrusting into me. My hands were braced on the wall. I looked up and made eye contact with myself in the mirror, the image of breasts bouncing in time with Dimitri's frantic pace made me groan out, I tightened my inner muscles and Dimitri moved faster. Moaning out my name. My eyes danced to his face, slightly obscured, by the image was almost animalistic, Dimitri going to a more primal side, my teasing clearly got the best of him.

"Let- let go Roza."

"You-you first, Comrade", he pushed me to this, I know he did. So, it was going to be him who broke first. I tightened as much as could and moaned out his name. This caused him to thrust hard and empty into me which triggered my release, but made it clear that he caved first. He pulsed inside me and then pulled out. He grabbed napkins from the dispenser on the wall beside us and wetted them with warm water. He took care of me first and then himself. He put his cock back in his pants, but continued to look at my naked form, I could see that his pants began looking uncomfortably tight again.

"Don't worry, Comrade, we still have a long time before we land in Russia. And now, but whatever definition you want to use, We're a part of the club".

**A.N: Thank you sooo much for reading! And a special thank you to those of you who post reviews. Whether you are a guest or member or a member writing as a guest, I appreciate you all so much and feel so grateful to have such an amazing following. A special thank you to those of you who have added me or my stories to your favorite/follow list, I get super excited every time I get an email. To those of you who have submitted requests I am working on them, I'm one of those people who usually won't write it until I have a really good idea of what I want it to be in mind so if your looking for your story, don't fret, it will appear soon. To the person who requested a Dimitri, Rose, Tasha something or another, I have great news. I sat there for a long time worrying away the little creative part of my brain and came up with something that was originally going to be a part of these one-shots and has now taken over a new story all on its own. It will be a fairly short story (I think) and I will put more info about in the actual story. Whether or not it's what you're looking for, I don't know, I guess you'll see. I just have to edit the first part and then I will get it up. Until then, please feel free to leave comments, reviews, critiques, requests, notes to your former first grade teachers, whatever, in the review section or feel free to PM me. I love getting new requests and helping to expand this world. **

**P.S: sorry this this note is so long. **


	10. Movie Night

**A.N: Hello my loves! This is a requested story from a guest who asked for Rose wanting to film having sex (obviously with Dimitri) and I say 'your wish has been granted'. The characters belong to the lovely Richelle Mead and the story is a product of my imagination. Enjoy! **

**10\. Movie Night**

**DPOV**

I was sitting in our bed reading a book I've read before, I realized a while ago that I no longer read the worn westerns because of the story, but rather what was happening while I read the story. This particular book reminded me of a night Roza had come home with an idea in her head.

**Memory**

Rose trotted into the room with a faux innocent look on her face, she moved to her side of the bed and sat down, concealing something from my view.

"Dimitri?"

I set down the book, only slightly exasperated, it's not like I haven't read the book before. "Yes, Roza?"

"I was thinking…" she trailed her hand up and down my chest, "that maybe…we should try something…different."

I stared at her confused before asking the question "What needs to be different?"

Rose looked like she was enjoying her game up until that point, now she just looks a little frustrated. "I think we need to spice up our sex lives. And I have just the thing." She reaches to what she's been concealing to reveal a camcorder. It takes a minute for the implication to hit and I begin blushing.

"Roza", Rose goes back to her stroking, now getting a bit more daring and stroking a bit further south. She moves so she's close enough to nuzzle my ear.

"Dimitri" she whines it out a bit, "please? It's only for us and besides", she moves her hand to my much tighter briefs and I clench my jaw in checked arousal, "aren't you curious about what we look like from other angles?"

She had a point, there were positions that we did that made her make the most amazing sounds, but I was also in a position that made it hard to watch. Ideas started swimming through my head. I hadn't realized my hand drifted to her hip until she moved to be against me more directly. She squeezed and she knew from my reaction what the answer would be. It wasn't that hard for her; I was willing to do almost anything she asked.

I swallowed hard, "Okay Rose.".

"Yay!" she jumped up and began setting up the camera, "Okay! So, I want the best angles so we can really enjoy ourselves while we _enjoy_ ourselves. So, what kind of positions are you thinking?"

So many ideas started swirling through my head that I got a little dizzy. "Let's just start and we'll see where we go".

I put the camera on the edge of the dresser, a good distance away, but still close enough to be able to take in all the details. She frowns for a minute and twists it just a bit, getting a bit more squared off to my side of the bed. I strip down and throw my clothes out of frame and go to lay on the bed, my erection obvious and standing straight in the air. I put my arms behind my head and wait for Rose's move. She looks at me hungrily and I briefly wonder if we're even going to make it to the recording part of the night or if she's just going to jump me. She shakes the lust from her gaze and strips down to her bra and thong, they match so I knew that this had been planned. She turns the camera on and struts towards me. With the camera's angle I was going to be able to see her ass sway as she walked in the video and I would be able to enjoy the slight bounce of her breasts in the present. My cock twitched in the air and I breathed out through my nose. She grinned wide then climbed up onto the bed, straddling me so my cock would press up against her ass. My hands go to her hips both to steady her and to feel her. I begin running my hands over her curves and decide to sit up. I grab onto her more forcefully and run my hands up to cup her breasts over the bra. I realized why she left them on, Rose liked it when I got a little rough and out of control. I growled faintly enough that it wouldn't be in the video, but Rose heard it and her eyes darkened. I began kissing and sucking her neck, moving my way down to her shoulder. I slipped the strap of her bra down and repeated the action on the other before I unhooked her bra in back. I leaned back enough so the camera would get a side video of when her breasts would bounce with the release. They jiggled out and I moaned out at the sight before I began attacking them with my mouth, Rose gasped at the contact and her head dropped back, her hair tickling my cock with the action. I started with her right, sucking and nipping. I looked up as I bit down hard. She cried out in pleasure, grabbing onto my shoulders to steady herself. I sucked and kissed the tortured peak as I massaged the left. I switched my ministrations and began the same routine on the left.

My cock was now throbbing with desire as I tilted her back and began trailing kisses down her center working my way to her dripping heat. I placed a single lingering kiss which caused her squirm before I ripped the fabric from her core. She gasped out again but had little time to recover before I plunged two fingers into her heat, spreading her folds to allow better access for my tongue. She wrapped her fingers in my hair as I began the licking, flicking my tongue in and out of her, lapping up the flow. I swirled around her clit and her hips shot up and I held onto her with one hand while other continued its movements in her pussy. I repeated the action and she cried out. I flicked my eyes up to see she had titled her face towards the dresser. I groaned at the realization I would be able to fully enjoy her reactions to my tongue. That groan was enough to send her over and she came pouring onto my tongue. I sucked up everything she gave, leaving her quivering as I worked kisses back up to her lips, dragging my body up hers, giving my cock the bit of the friction it so desperately needed. She tasted herself on me and moaned. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me deeper into the kiss, she wrapped her legs around my waist and moved over my hard member causing me to rock my hips and groan into her mouth.

She flipped up so I was now under her and began rubbing her body against mine. My hands went to her hips to encourage her movements, never breaking the kiss. I could feel her hard peaks brushing against my chest, and her wet core coating my cock with each pass. She sat up, grabbing my cock and began running it through her folds, covering it in more of her essence. She looked at me and then slowly lowered herself onto my engorged member. I thrust up unintentionally, the tight heat her core provided so tempting, the rest of my length begging to be buried inside, but Rose, showing an uncharacteristic amount of control maintained her slow pace, setting her hands on my hips so I would have a harder time. She continued to lower and my hands went to the sheets to keep myself from pulling her down. I cursed out as she rocked back up a bit before continuing her movements down.

She was gasping and moaning on top of me, but my head was pressed back, and I was white knuckling the sheets as she worked me over. She paused at the last two inches and then sank down completely. My hands went to her hips and thrusted up into her. She moved her hands to my chest as she tried to slow my thrusts. I understood that she was trying to slow me down, there were other positions she wanted to tape. I gripped her more tightly and helped to control her steady movements. Our moans were surrounding us as we moved.

"Dimitri" she moaned out and I opened my eyes to look into her darkened lust filled gaze. She rocked and moaned out again. I was on a very precarious edge that she hadn't arrived to yet. I reached between us and rubbed her clit. She clenched around me.

"Roza", I picked up the pace a bit, desperation filled my voice. She groaned around me and I thrust harder. She laid down onto my chest so I could fill her more. I moved me hands around to her ass picking her up and dropping her down, the sounds of pleasure and skin meeting filling the room. After she moved it didn't take long for me to fall over the edge and what I thought was going to be too embarrassing, thinking I was going to have to make her delete the video and start over, but ended up pulling her right along with me, her orgasm squeezing me for all I was worth. I peppered her neck with kisses and rocked gently out of her as we came down, our mixed juices trailing over her thighs.

Her hands went to me immediately, gripping my semi-hard shaft, pumping it back up to stand tall. I worked my way so my back was against out head board and she followed, crawling after me, slinking between my legs, I growled at the sight of her and maintained her eye contact. She bent over my erect cock and licked the leaking tip, it twitched and she smiled, I groaned. She began with little licks down the shaft making it to my heavy sac, she then sucked it in, my hands tangled in her hair, "Roza" I moaned it out. She took one long lap back up to my tip, cleaning up the precum like dripping ice cream. She took the tip and sucked hard, my hips jerked and it was her turn to hold me down; it took a lot of effort to not move her head into a quicker motion. She kept a pace, slowly increasing it the louder I got. My hips jerked more forcefully this time and she moaned around me. I cried out my pleasure and she repeated her action. She picked up her movements and then cupped my balls, massaging them as her other hand worked the small amount, she couldn't take in. Within seconds of this new positioning I burst, she pulled back as I did so and I shot off all over her chest and stomach, the sight making me instantly hard.

I pulled her back into me and attacked her lips, she forced her tongue into my mouth and I accepted, battling it out. She pulled back and smirked at me. She left my arms and turned around on her forearms and knees, positioning her ass to me. With the way she was sitting we would get a side view of me entering her and her breasts bouncing with the thrusts. I was on my knees spreading her folds slightly as rammed into her behind, her hot, tight core giving only slightly as I moved inside of her. I was beyond taking it slow with her and she seemed to be in a similar position, she met me thrust for thrust. Both of us crying our or pleasure. I pulled out of her suddenly, moving her slightly so her entire front would be to camera. I could her the sounds of our skin connecting as we moved, so close to finishing. I knew I wouldn't be able to go another round after this. I was close so close, I was pulsing inside her and felt her walls tightening around me, when suddenly she pulled forward, far enough that my entire cock came out, dripping with our activity I cried out in a new kind of pain, the room much cooler than Rose's insides. She pushed me back so I sat with my legs out in front of me, she scrambled back on top of with her back to my chest in a reverse cowgirl. I instantly pulled her down and continued our pace from before. She moved on top of me, her hands by my hips on the bed, mine a bit further back to support us. I was picturing the image of us, I could never see her in this position, even with a mirror, I was almost lost in the thought of it, not realizing our movements had picked up. Rose clenched around me, her head back on my shoulder as she came, crying out my name, two more thrusts up and I emptied inside of her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and fell back with me still inside her, we rolled to the side so she was facing camera still my arms wrapped around her, kissing her neck.

She shifted a bit and swallowed. I knew she could feel me growing back inside her, I thought we would've both been done after the last round. But she moved again and tightened slightly around me. I moved with her this time. "Roza" I hissed into her ear and bit down on the lobe. She gasped and moved again. I picked up her top leg this time, displaying her entrance and me entering her so the camera could get this angle. We moved slower this time, in a more loving way. we moved in sync, my grip tightening on her leg, the other hand on her hip being pressed into the mattress. Her head rolled to side and her eyes met mine. Our lips met in kiss and the intensity picked back up. her hand reach back around to wrap in my hair, keeping pressed to her. Eventually the desire overtook her and she needed her mouth to breathe deeply as I plunged into her. I moved my lips to her neck and left bruising kisses as I we moved together. We came together, Rose rolled forward onto her stomach me onto my back, both of us trying to get our breathing under control. Rose recovered first and stood to turn off the camera before returning to bed, flopping down. I stood almost immediately to clean myself. I returned with a warm wet cloth and wiped her down, she never opened her eyes, but she did moan a bit and I chuckled at the reaction. I threw the rag into the hamper and crawled under the covers, moving her with me to snuggle in, sure we would watch video on repeat soon enough.

**End of Memory**

"Earth to Dimitri.", I hadn't realized I had been staring blankly off until Rose called me out. I shook off the daze and tried to reign in my feelings. She did a check down to my groin and then looked back into my eyes. "Should I be reading that book, Comrade?"

She wandered closer and I pulled her down and she yelp at the sudden movement. I rolled us so we were on our sides looking into each-others eyes. I pulled her so our lower regions were connected. "It reminds me of the night we made our home video" I said and nibbled on her ear lobe. Her hips moved forward, connecting with my clothed erection a bit more firmly.

"Uh-huh" she mimicked my actions. "How's that, Comrade?"

I moved against her. "It's one of my favorite books and that made me think of my -our favorite movie and how we haven't watched it in a while. Maybe we should tonight." She practically purred in my ear.

"Go get it set up then and if you're feeling a little inspired, maybe we should make a sequel; add in some of our new favorites?"

It was my turn for my hips to shoot forward at her words. Nothing would quite replace the imagery of Rose's breast bouncing in reverse cowgirl. Her hair falling in its long mane, her sweat slick skin glistening in the light of our room, my sac smacking against her ass, the expression as we came together and our essence overflowing and spilling out of Rose. It was better than I could have ever imagined, with that said, we had developed some new favorites that I hadn't thought possible in our earlier sexual relationship; I had seriously underestimated her flexibility.

I didn't realize I had her pinned beneath me until she pulled me down by my belt buckle. "Dimitri" she was writhing beneath me begging for me for the intensity of that night. Neither of us had the patience to remove all our clothes, I sat back and undid my belt buckle whipping my hard dick out of my tented briefs and Rose pushed her skirt up, I jerked her underwear to the side, she was getting pretty low with all the ripping off I did. I sank into her and started moving, I had no idea how we got there or how I had lost so much control, but I didn't really care. Roza was the only one who had ever gotten me so worked up with just a memory and a taunt. I came before she did and moved to finish her off with my mouth. I had new appreciation for this ever since I saw her reaction on our video. Anything that could cause that reaction needed to be done over and over and over again, and it had been done on many nights to the point were she eventually stopped me, needing a break. Now, she had her hands fisted in my hair, keeping my mouth connected to her center. It didn't take long before her hips shot up and she came crying out my name as she did so. Much like that night, I worked my way back up to her mouth, pushing her shirt over as did so, but returning my lips to hers.

"Or we can just keep doing this.", she said. That sounded fine to me and I did what I had resisted earlier and ripped the panties from her body. Seriously, she should really just stop wearing them now, my cock twitched at the thought of her no longer wearing underwear and it all started again.

We were in a puddled mess; a new piece of clothing being removed after every climax until we were naked and exhausted. I moved her over to me, snuggling her in. "Yeah, that worked." She chuckled.

"I love you, Roza"

She kissed me on the cheek and moved to stand. "Love you too, but I need to shower after all that and maybe we should sleep in the guest room she looked at the sheets which were now covered in our lovemaking and sweat.

"Probably for the best, I stood too and scooped her up. I'll help you in the shower, we can work on our technique in there and maybe talk about that sequel you mentioned."

"What _is_ that book about." I stopped in my tracks. "Whenever you read that book you bring up the 'home movie' and decide we should do that again or more things like that."

She laughed at my expression, "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but if it prompts all this", she reaches down and pumps my dick a few times, "I'd be willing to give it a read".

I sighed and made the choice to fess up, "It's the book I was reading when you – prompted the 'video'."

"Ah. In that case" she pressed her lips firmly to mine and I moved so she was clinging to me, "you should reread that book more often. We'd be way better now, I think my hair looks better now, my boobs are at least a size bigger and we can get _way _more rounds in now." I agreed with her sentiment and carried her off to the shower ideas about our next video already swimming through my head.

**A.N: So, what did you think? If you were the guest who requested this particular story let me know if it's what you imagined or if you were looking for something else. I tried to make this a bit of a longer, because I feel like I've been skimping out on these one-shots. Let me know what you think! Feel free to comment or critique in the reviews. If you have any story requests you can leave those in the reviews or PM me, I love hearing your guys ideas. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Beach Vacation

**A.N: Okay, my deepest and sincerest apologies for being absent for the last three weeks. I'll leave a more detailed explanation below, but now what you really came for. As usually the story is mine and is inspired by Richelle Mead's characters. Enjoy!**

**11\. Beach Vacation**

**RPOV**

I gasped at the sight coming closer as the plane prepared to land on the water. Clear blue ocean stretched in every direction, the small white sand beach islands coming into view as we lowered.

"Holy shit" was all I was able to manage and my travel companion frowned at my language.

"Roza", he leaned into me to look out the window, wrapping an arm around my waist, his tone was disapproving, but I could tell from the murmured Russian under his breath that he used some pretty colorful language. I turned to him with a wide grin on my face to let him know that I understood what he said. He chuckled and planted a kiss on my temple.

Once the plane landed, we were shown to a car as the driver loaded our luggage into the back. We arrived at the resort and was about to use one of the new words Dimitri taught me when my door was opened and I was helped out. "Welcome to the **Blank Resort and Spa**. Allow me to show you to your private bungalow." The man motioned and two other men rushed out to grab our bags while we followed the man down the walkway to our private residence.

My mouth dropped open as he led us inside and explained the amenities, our beach was private but there were other houses lining the beach, we had a private outdoor shower, as well as a private jacuzzi, room service was included in our stay, but we were more than welcome to explore the island for other options. As he and the other men left, I turned to Dimitri, "What first? I'm thinking beach" he laughed.

"You can head to the beach I'm going to shower. I'll meet you out there." His mention of the shower made me think that maybe I needed a shower too. He left, heading for the bathroom that was as big as our apartment home. I watched him leave, weighing my options.

I decided to trail after him, stripping off my clothes as I went. Dimitri was already standing under the massive waterfall shower, which was completely open to the room. His back was too me and I approached as stealthily as possible. I let my hands wrap around his waist, pressing my forehead into his back. I felt him swallow and I let my hands drift lower.

I met the base of his shaft and I heard him breath out a gust of air, feeling his cock slowly rise to meet my waiting hand. He leaded forward so his hands hit the wall in front of him. I remained leaning against his back and let my hand slowly guide over his length. He groaned at the action and I picked up my pace, tightening my grip ever so slightly and twisting up at the tip. I could feel his head leaking out, I took as much as could to spread back over his cock. His hips bucked at the action, encouraging my pace, I bounced ever so slightly on this back, my breasts smashing into his back causing my own moan into his back and tighter grip on his now pulsating cock. I hurried him along and he cried out my name as he came, all the while maintaining my strokes to help milk his orgasm.

Once we were done in the shower, we dried off with the plush towels they provided. A grin returned to my face when Dimitri turned to our luggage to get his swim trunks. When he turned back around, he also had a grin on his face, sunscreen in hand. I attempted to raise an eyebrow at his intentions, and he laughed, walking towards me. Dhampir didn't really need that much protection when it came to the sun, our heightened immune systems extended to our melanin production and protection.

"Roza, you're not so used to the sun, let me help _protect _you." He set the bottle down on the counter behind me and moved his hands to cover my naked waist. It was my turn to swallow at the sensation. He tilted my chin up ever so slightly. I met his waiting lips, the kiss was sweet and soft, completely at odds with the dirty sentiment he had just uttered. He stepped into me, guiding me back until I hit the edge of the counter he had placed the sunscreen. His tongue brushed against the lips asking for entry, I granted it and expected him to try and dominate the kiss, I tried to amp up the heat only to be met by his patient laps. A growl escaped me and I could feel chuckle against me. I clawed at his back pressing him into me, I could feel him pressed against my thigh, I knew he was hungry for more, but I had let him off easy in the shower, now he would have all the self-control in the world, letting me writhe under his tender hands. I squirmed and his hands moved to my ass hoisting me up on the sink, not breaking the kiss until he was situated between my legs, his hardness pressing into my heated center. I moaned at the sensation and tried wrapping my legs around him to pull him closer. His hands met my thighs, pulling them apart. He pulled away from the kiss and reached for the crème. I leaned back onto my hands, trying to optimize the view of my breasts.

"Roza, protection is important. Let me make sure you're well taken care of." He began pour the lotion onto my naked chest, I gasped as it hit me, cooler than the steamy bathroom. Dimitri seemed transfixed the sigh of the thick lotion trailing down my body, because he let far more than what was necessary pool onto me. When he finally stopped, he licked his lips at the sight before returning his hands to my body. He stared at my shoulders rubbing the white into my tan skin. His breathing picked up as he watched his hands blend in the white, while I watched him work. His hands made their way to my breasts and we both moaned as he began massaging in. His hands getting a little rougher as he worked, tugging at my nipples and then smoothing them out. They were big enough that his entire hand didn't fit around them, but damn it if he didn't try. His hips jerked against mine, causing me to groan out my frustration, drawing his attention to the movement on my chest as I did so. He was working his way down my waist when his lips returned to mine, massaging in the now warmed up lotion, relaxing me into a daze. He was sliding up and down my arms when his kiss drifted to my neck, allowing him to now work my thighs with as much care as he showed my torso. I tensed, waiting for him to touch where I needed him most, but he avoided my now drenched center, instead, drifting as close as possible only to pull away at the last second. I huffed out my frustration and he finally pulled is mouth away. He grinned down at me before he sank to his knees, his mouth level with the soaking heat he created. He smiled up at me as soon as he saw just how wet he made me, before planting a kiss against my clit. I jerked at the sensation, but didn't move far, his hands still massaging the sunscreen into my thighs, he took his time, mimicking the slow sweet pace he had set with our mouths earlier, while I writhed against him. My head hit the mirror behind me as he worked me over and looked up to make sure I was all right. I in turn twisted my hand through his still damp hair, returning his attention to the more pressing matter. His tongue flicking in and out of me, winding me up ever so slowly. I was almost breathless, moaning out Dimitri's name and curses. I decided to try one of the phrases he used on the plane, and one he used most often and felt him jerk against me, his grip on my calves (he had made his way down) tightening almost to the point of pain as he looked up at me. Maintaining his eye contact, he placed his mouth over my bundle of nerves and gently bit down before sucking, sending me over my edge as I watched him watch me break. He lapped up everything I gave him and stood up, no longer able to stand so close without his erect cock just sliding into me, so he leaned in placing his hands on the mirror on either side of my head, his face millimeters from my left ear.

"Wh-why did you use that phrase, Roza?" He was practically trembling as he spoke. He began nibbling on my earlobe, waiting for my response.

"I-thought I'd give it a try; it seems to be one of your favorites." He nodded his head and his hands returned to my body, gliding over the smooth skin, I shifted my hips a little towards him, his cock resting against the counter as he teased him, my folds barely touched his head before he jerked forward into me. We both moaned at the sensation, there wasn't anything really in me and we were both already on the verge of coming again. I looked into Dimitri's dark eyes as he shifted forward, expanding my pussy with his enlarged member. We kept eye contact as he slid in, neither of us daring to make a sound to reveal just how magnificent if felt to be connected like this, but as soon as he reached the hilt we both let out a little air before rocketing into a frenzied gyration, both working up to the blissful orgasm we'd been taunted with since we left our bed this morning. It only took about a minute before we both crumbled into bliss against each other, using the counter to support us.

We eventually pulled apart and got ready for the beach. I slipped on one my bikinis while Dimitri wandered around gathering the things we might need, his trunks already on. I giggled at the thought that we didn't really need the suites we were wearing, Lissa and I had scoured the internet for this place and not only did we have a private beach, but we didn't exactly need to wear anything while we were here, regardless. Beaches on this island were nude optional, and I planned to capitalize on that.

Since Dimitri didn't see which suit, I had picked for our outing I knew it was going to be a shock when I removed my cover up. As we made our way down, I noticed a giant king-sized beach bed with mosquito netting in the sand. I squealed and ran through the hot sand towards it, leaving Dimitri laughing as he made his way at a much more adult and reasonable pace towards me. I was relaxing with my arms behind my head as he made his way to me.

"Are you getting in or are you going to lay here for a bit?" he asked.

"I'm going to lay out her for a little while, kind of tired now." He laughed and kissed my forehead before making his way to the water to cool off, the sight of him leaving kind of sucked, but no matter, I would join him in a minute. I looked along the shore line to see several other beds like ours lining the beach, I could make out someone in the one two houses down on the right, but beyond that, I didn't know how many other people were staying with us. I got up and stripped down to the 'swimsuit'. I could've just gone naked, but I wanted Dimitri to appreciate the suit a little bit. I ran down to the water quickly as to not burn my feet and so Dimitri wouldn't gawk, scandalized by what I chose to wear in public. As soon as I was out far enough, I dove into the crashing waves on Dimitri's left and swam under so I would appear back first to him. The back of my suit was a thong-kini style with my entire ass on display and since we never got out into the sun, there were no awkward tan lines. I then turned around to show that the top left little to imagination. It was a stringy top that I admit had a little push up to it, I might have big perky breasts, but gravity was real and this helped them to look just a little perky-er. Dimitri got that hungry look back in his eyes and I laughed at the sight. He made his way to me as best he could in the water, all the while I waded backwards deeper into the light blue clear ocean. I had to get deep enough for what I wanted to happen next, but with his larger frame and powerful legs he was on me before the water was covering my ass, let alone his.

He had me scooped up and around his waist before I could say anything. His mouth met mine and there was no teasing this time, it was all just hungry passion. I shifted to nudged his dick, jutting out from his body in a very obvious way. He pulled away from lips and there was a slight anger to his expression.

"Roza." I look back him and he tries to look stern as he looks at me. "Why do you do these things? You know what you do to me and we can't out here".

"Sure, we can, we just have to wade a little deeper and then-" I really didn't need to finish, he was already wading out farther until he was waist deep in the water. I remained clinging to his salty body as he undid the drawstring holding up his suit, he drew out hard member with one hand and used the other to move my not-really-there bottoms to the side before sinking into me. Despite his urgent tones from seconds before he took his time, rocking into me in time with the small swells of the ocean. We moved together and it was like all are troubles were being washed away with the tide. It seemed like hours before I felt the familiar knot tying and untying in my lower stomach, building to a calm release that made me sigh out in content before I felt Dimitri release into me.

His lips met mine, still buried deep with in me before removing himself from me and sliding his now only semi-hard cock back into his swim trunks, all the while I kissed and licked at his salty neck, still entwined around his person. He waded back to the shore and slipped off him the closer we got, settling for holding his hand as we went. We made it back to the bed collapsing as soon we made it. I couldn't tell you how long we'd been laying there before Dimitri grumbled about being too hot and needing to cool off again.

He pulled his body off the bed and wandered to the water, I took that as my opportunity to strip down to my and Dimitri's favorite suit. I made quick work of it then stretched out more prominently on the bed, closing my eyes and waiting for him to reappear.

I felt him before I opened my eyes and saw his dripping form at the foot of the bed. I couldn't help the grin that was spreading over my face at his expression. He was hard, that much was obvious, but he moved quickly for one of the towels at the foot of the bed draping it over me. I batted away his attempts. "Don't you want this?" I asked him.

"Rose, didn't we just go over this? In public? You can't keep doing this, not to mention public indecency. I don't want us getting in trouble out here, it won't look good for you especially."

"Comrade, this is a nude beach and more importantly a private beach, which means we can do" I sat up and tugged at his hand, pulling him up next to me, "anything we want". That wasn't technically true, but I doubted this was the first time someone got it on on one of these beaches. Again, it didn't take a lot of convincing on my end before he was undoing his shorts and slipping into me. This time the pace was built, drawing us to our peak and crashing over us. Despite the public setting, I was surprised to find that Dimitri was as vocal as he was earlier in our bathroom. The confidence was just as arousing and was enough to bring me up fast and admittedly loud. We laid there naked on the beach bed until the sun began to set. We watched it go down and the returned to the house behind us, ready for more rounds on the untouched bed in our room.

**A.N: Hello my lovelies! I am so so so so so so sorry for taking so long to post, I've been traveling overseas recently and had troubles with my server. With that being said I will own up to not making more of an effort when I had the opportunity and tried to bust out this story as quickly as I could. Did I edit it? I mean, no, but I can do that later, I just wanted to get something else out to you guys as quickly as possible after my long absence. Feel free to leave comments or critiques in the review section, you can also leave story requests there or you are more than welcome to PM me. Thank you for reading!**

**In other news, I'm posting another short story, the inspired Dimitri, Tasha, Rose that was requested. It most definitely isn't what I think what was being asked of me, but it's what I wrote. There will be more of a description in the story itself and I plan on having in up ASAP. **


End file.
